La vida, aquella bipolar amiga
by Enee Lannister
Summary: Cuando parece que todo comienza a ir viento en popa... La vida te arrebata aquello que más quieres y entonces solo tienes ganas de caer, caer... Pero él siempre ha estado allí, esperando tu regreso... Para sostenerte mientras te derrumbas.
1. El Amor Es El Motor De Este Planeta

Bien, esta es la respuesta al desafio que Wanda ha propuesto :)

Es un poquito largo para ser el primer capítulo (lo admito, se me ha ido de las manos) pero igualmente espero que os guste.

**¡Besos y abrazos para todas!**

* * *

**El amor es el motor de este planeta no lo dudes, te aplasta cuando baja y te eleva cuando sube.**

Se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en el alféizar de la ventana del cuarto que antaño compartía con una Susan que se había trasladado a Estados Unidos para ir a la universidad.

Miraba, despistada como se encontraba, las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo y perdían su prematura vida contra el cristal, dejándolo más frío de lo que ya estaba.

Vagaba entre sus recuerdos, repasando cada una de las cosas que últimamente le habían sucedido. Ante esto, no podía evitar sentirse eufórica pues por primera vez notaba que todo empezaba a ir un poquito mejor.

Pero la realidad era…

Sintió su pecho oprimirse ante aquel sentimiento de profunda inseguridad, junto con su mano que estrujaba entre sus dedos la delicada tela de la ligera blusa que llevaba.

Todo había comenzado hacía unos escasos meses, cuando Lucy comenzó la Universidad y entró dentro de uno de esos proyectos en el que el centro escolar se volvía mixto y convivían tanto chicos como chicas, pues las Escuelas Experimentales se habían elevado hasta las Universidades.

**Flashback **

_**Quédate un momento así**_

_**No mires hacia mí**_

_**Que no podré aguantar**_

_**Si clavas tu mirada**_

_**Que me hiela el cuerpo**_

_**Me ha pasado antes**_

_**Que no puedo hablar.**_

Todo había comenzado hacía apenas dos meses, cuando habían comenzado a ir a la Universidad Experimental, la misma en la que estaba su hermano Edmund y a la que habían ido Peter y Susan, aunque ellos ya habían acabado sus respectivas carreras y estaban haciendo un cursillo fuera de Inglaterra.

Edmund sabía o tenía bastante pensado lo que sucedería cuando una hermosa Lucy de 18 años comenzara a ir a la Universidad, de manera que ahora, dos años más tarde, solo podía pensar que todo lo sucedido hasta aquel entonces había sido inevitable.

Ella se había convertido en una muchachita bastante hermosa de largos cabellos ondulados y rubios que caían sin control por su esbelto cuerpo y un adorable rostro enmarcado por unos expresivos y brillantes ojos verdes con una nariz pequeña inundada de pecas y unos rosados y vírgenes labios.

O al menos, lo habían sido hasta que había comenzado el primer año universitario.

Terminaría sucediendo, eso era algo que tenía bastante presente, por eso Edmund había tomado (sin que ella lo supiera) su primer beso en una obra de teatro que habían realizado hacía ya dos años en primavera. La magia del disfraz, supuso.

Lucy comenzó a salir con chicos, lo cual también era bastante predecible aunque a él no le gustara ni un pelo que aquellos hijos de sus madres se permitieran el lujo de poder tocar lo que él amaba con toda su alma y no podía tener.

Pero ahora en la actualidad de dos años más tarde, su cruda e insoportable realidad, es que Lucy estaba saliendo con un chico que no le gustaba ni un pelo. Es decir, si los demás no le habían gustado, este le gustaba muchísimo menos.

Y aún más reciente podía decir que acababa de presenciar como una furiosa Pevensie se perdía por el pasillo, haciendo que su reacción fuera casi rutinaria ante aquella situación: pasarse la mano desde la frente hasta la nuca, capturando entre sus dedos los rebeldes mechones negros.

La segunda reacción fue su puño incrustado en la pared que estaba a su derecha y que tendría como resultado un punzante dolor que se extendía desde los rojos nudillos hasta su codo.

Un dolor tan punzante que le recordó que aquella situación, latente desde hacía tres meses, era real.

- ¡Ed! – Michael asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la clase.- ¿No vas a entrar? El profesor está a punto de llegar – estaba apoyado en el umbral y lo miraba de forma extraña.

Edmund le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y angustiada a su amigo, aunque desde el punto de vista de éste, era más una mueca que aquello que pretendía ser.

- Claro, ahora mismo, Maik – aceptó, sintiendo su mente estar en otro lugar muy lejano.

Y dicho lugar se llamaba Narnia, un lugar donde siempre había podido matar a los pretendientes de su hermana o al menos pegarles un buen susto que los alejaran de ella… En aquella tierra había sido un Rey, pero ahora no era más que una pequeña hormiga en aquel inmenso hormiguero.

- ¿Estás bien? Llevas unos días muy distraído, ¿Es Lucy? – por la cara que tenía Edmund y conociéndole como lo conocía, sabía que en el fondo no necesitaba respuesta para su pregunta.

Se heló con tan solo oír su nombre y su piel se erizó. Resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado de cuclillas con la cara cubierta por sus brazos, no quería que Michael se diera cuenta de su fuerte sonrojo.

- Ella… La encontré llorando otra vez en el pasillo – dejó caer sus brazos, su rostro ahora reflejaba rabia y disgusto, su entrecejo fruncido así lo indicaba.- Y volvimos a discutir.

Normalmente lo hacían a menudo, lo cual pensaba Edmund que comenzaba a deteriorar la relación tan estrecha que tenían ambos desde que habían vuelto de Narnia la primera vez, y siempre era por el mismo tema: el desgraciado de Jhonnatan, o como lo solían llamar, Jhonny.

-¿Ha sido otra vez por ese estúpido? - Maik chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

- ¿En serio qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – zarandeó a Maik con fuerza, aunque el tono de Edmund quería fingir estar despreocupado la tristeza de sus ojos era inmensa.

- La respuesta es evidente, ¿no te parece? – Maik le miró con ternura, revolviéndole un poco el pelo.- En serio, amigo, no me gustaría estar en tu situación.

- Vaya, Maik, muchas gracias. Me has hecho sentir mejor – le miró y el otro chico se encogió de hombros.

- Es porque las cosas imposibles me causan angustia e impotencia.

¿Angustia? ¿Impotencia? La palabra imposible abarcaba mucho, mucho más. Tanto que Edmund no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, llevaba así muchos años y cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

Estiró todo su cuerpo sobre la mesa, y hundió su cabeza en sus manos.

- Maik, esto es terriblemente complicado.

- Lo sé, aunque no entiendo la magnitud exacta, puedo imaginarme un mínimo de dolor bastante elevado.

- Eso son términos completamente contradictorios.

- Lo sé – con una sonrisa se levantó de su asiento y le tendió la mano.- Vamos, toca educación física y hoy hay cancha, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Sí, el que juegue a portero va a perder sus manos – dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sonaba la campana del final del descanso y cogía su equipaje de deporte.

- "Debería prohibírsele jugar al fútbol cuando está cabreado". Para tu próximo cumpleaños te voy a regalar una pelota anti stress.

- Ya tengo una.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, aunque está estallada contra la pared de mi cuarto. No sabía que tenían arena dentro.

Maik simplemente no supo que contestar ante aquello y solo sonrió nervioso.

Para él, Edmund era la persona más valiente que había conocido.

_**Tal vez piensas que estoy loco**_

_**Y es verdad un poco**_

_**Tengo que aceptar**_

_**Pero si no te explico**_

_**Lo que siento dentro**_

_**No vas a entender**_

_**Cuando me veas llorar.**_

En primero de carrera de la misma universidad, una planta más abajo y en una clase más alborotada se encontraba ella.

- ¡Eh, Lu! ¡Edmund tiene ahora su clase de gimnasia! ¿Vas a ir a verlo jugar?

Lucy.

- Claro, Ali, ahora mismo vamos. Estoy terminando de recoger mis cosas – le respondió a la chica que había llamado su atención desde la puerta de la entrada.

- Es realmente una suerte que hoy no haya venido el profesor, ¿verdad? – acercándose a Lucy.

- Sí, lo es – ella sonrió, una mueca hermosa que hacía que todos a su alrededor se sintieran tranquilos en su presencia.

- ¡Lucy!

La aludida se congeló en el sitio al oír aquella grabe voz de chico que la llamaba y Alice a su lado emitió un bufido de molestia ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar, no era nada nuevo.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le cogió del brazo y le hizo voltear para mirarlo.

- Voy a ir a ver a Edmund jugar al fútbol. Sabes de sobra que me gusta ver sus partidos – le respondió desafiante.

- Perdona, pero no. Vas a pasar esta hora libre conmigo – la mano de él pasó de la cintura de la chica a su culo, lo cual provocó que Lucy lo empujara con fuerza alejándole de ella.

- No, voy a ir a ver a Edmund – volvió a replicar, lo más calmada que pudo.

- ¡Te quedas conmigo!

- ¡No!

- ¡Casi parece que estés enamorada de él! ¿Qué haces conmigo entonces?

La primera parte de sus palabras la dejaron completamente anclada en el sitio, cerró un puño con fuerza. Aún estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, y ella sabía que eso era peligroso, pero era el momento. No volvería a discutir más con Edmund por aquella escoria.

- Pues si te digo la verdad, él vale mucho más que tú.

¡Plaf!

Ninguno de los que ocupaban la clase en aquel momento habría podido imaginar que él fuera capaz de hacer aquello.

Alice, la persona que estaba más cerca de Lucy, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y miró horrorizada a su mejor amiga, que se cubría la mejilla roja con la mano y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- No te atrevas a compararme con él, no te atrevas – le amenazó, señalándola.

Pero entonces ella bajó la mano, le miró con rabia y con un ruido seco le escupió sangre en los zapatos.

- Bien, Jhonnatan, entonces esto acaba aquí.

Y con paso firme y decidido salió de la clase, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

En el momento en el que Alice pudo reaccionar, después de devolverle el golpe a Jhonnatan, ya era demasiado tarde. Lucy había desaparecido.

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**Como cuando ayer**_

_**De pronto lo entendí**_

_**Mientras callaba.**_

Bien, había salido corriendo, pero no estaba muy segura de a dónde ir. No podía presentarse frente a Edmund con aquel lamentable aspecto. Tenía los ojos hinchados debido a la falta de sueño y a las lágrimas que llevaban ese día más tiempo fuera que dentro de sus ojos, y ahora encima tenía la mejilla hinchada y muy roja, empezaba a ponerse morada.

- Vale, ya ha terminado pero… Tengo la sensación que el golpe no debería haberlo recibido yo – suspiró cansada, entrando a los baños de las chicas y dirigiéndose a los lavamanos.- Otra cosa buena es que no volveré a discutir con Ed por él… - pensó en voz alta mientras se lavaba la mejilla con agua helada.

Lucy salió de los baños y divagó por los pasillos del instituto, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos.

- ¡Oh, diantres! ¿Por qué seré tan débil? – casi le gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras se dio cuenta de en qué piso estaba, se encogió levemente de hombros y entró en una de las clases de tercero de carrera, una que conocía bastante bien.

Desde allí se veían las canchas y por un largo rato estuvo observando el partido sentada en el asiento de Edmund, con una chaqueta suya sobre los hombros.

Hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella, y se quedó dormida.

Mientras, en las canchas los chicos acababan de terminar la primera parte del partido. Iba ganando el equipo de Edmund y Michael, lo único no extraño del día.

- ¡Edmund! ¡Maik!

El grito hizo que los dos se viraran y saludaran con alegría a la acalorada Alice que llegaba corriendo hasta ellos. La joven se dobló al alcanzarlos para recuperar el aire que había perdido debido a la carrera.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ali? – preguntó Edmund preocupado.

Michael arqueó una ceja, Lucy no estaba con Alice. Y Alice parecía furiosa, disgustada y muy cansada. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

- Estoy buscando a Lu, ¿la habéis visto?

La pregunta descolocó por completo a Edmund y confirmó la teoría de Maik. La reacción del de ojos negros fue inmediata, cogió a Alice por los hombros y la acercó a él.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo? – le preguntó con voz temeraria.

- "Tengo la extraña sensación de que no debería haber venido a buscarla aquí" – pensó Alice, nerviosa.- "Es Lucy quien debe contárselo"

- ¡Alice! – la zarandeó, apresurándola a contestar.

- ¡Ed, relájate! – Se zafó de él y se alisó el uniforme.- Tan solo la estoy buscando porque dijo que iba al baño y aún no ha regresado.

- Estará con el imbécil de Jhonnatan – murmuró por lo bajo, con rabia.

- No – respondió, casi inmediatamente.

- ¿No? – inquirió Michael, mirándola con ojo calculador.

- Jhonny está en la oficina del director con algunos alumnos de mi clase.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Mi clase lo ha denunciado – y sin decir más, volvió a marcharse corriendo rumbo de nuevo al anexo.

Edmund se quedó callado y no dijo nada más. El entrenador los llamó para comenzar la segunda parte del partido. Maik se encogió de hombros sin saber qué pensar. Todo aquello, de repente, se estaba desbordando.

_**La vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**Que nunca te tuve y nunca**_

_**Te perdí, y me explicaba,**_

_**Que el amor es una cosa**_

_**Que se da de pronto**_

_**En forma natural**_

_**Lleno de fuego.**_

Cuando Edmund y Michael entraron a su clase, con alguna risa debido a las múltiples conversaciones que habían tratado en el tiempo que habían tardado de salir de educación física hasta que llegaron a su destino.

El actualmente mayor de los Pevensie se detuvo en seco al ver a la menor dormida sobre su mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ed? – le preguntó Maik, quien se había chocado con él debido al repentino movimiento.

- Es Lulú… - se acercó a su asiento con cautela, dejó su mochila a un lado y la observó de cerca.

- ¿Qué hará aquí? – se preguntó extrañado Maik, dejando también su equipaje al lado de su asiento.

- Ha estado llorando… - adivinó, al ver los surcos secos de su mejilla visible.

Maik soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Edmund zarandeó levemente a Lucy, llamándola con extrema dulzura. Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con los negros de Edmund en primer plano.

- Hola, Eddy… - lo saludó con suavidad, notando como los dedos masculinos acariciaban su cabeza jugando a la vez con su pelo.

Lucy tenía tan solo 22 años, era un año y poco más menor que él. Medía metro sesenta y algo. Tenía el pelo de color rubio, largo y ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda. Y unos hermosos, realmente extraños, ojos verdes. Aparte de eso, la edad ya le había pasado factura a su cuerpo, y debajo del uniforme se adivinaban sin mucha complicación las curvas de la joven.

Bien, en su asiento estaba casi completamente acostada la mujer que más amaba, la mujer que siempre había amado. Ahora, se presentaba el gran problema: Ella era, para su gran desgracia, Lucy Pevensie.

En pocas palabras, eran hermanos.

Lucy se terminó de incorporar y se estiró por completo, ya que su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido. Entonces tanto Maik como Edmund lo vieron, la mancha roja casi morada que se encontraba en la mejilla de la joven.

- Lucy… - la llamó, acercando su mano a su mejilla.- ¿Qué es ese golpe en tu mejilla? – le preguntó, en su voz había rabia y al tocarla Lucy cerró con fuerza los ojos.

- Me he caído… - dijo con una débil sonrisa.- Y creo que mi mejilla se golpeó muy fuerte contra algo. Cuando desperté vine a tu clase, pero no estabas así que decidí esperarte.

- Muy mal… - su voz temblaba, aquello era malo y tanto Lucy como Maik sabían lo que se avecinaba.- Se te da muy mal mentir, Lulú, te lo he dicho muchas veces… Y también te he dicho muchas veces que no soporto que lo hagas.

Agarró a su hermana por la muñeca y la levantó de la silla, pegándola al cuerpo de él.

Edmund sintió como su corazón se desbordaba al notar el cuerpo de Lucy pegado al propio, su piel se erizó y el efecto amenazaba con subir a su rostro. Definitivamente, aquellos impulsos nunca eran buena idea. Ella era tan… Irresistible.

Lucy, por el contrario, notó como el rubor subía a su rostro sin poder evitarlo y escondió aún más su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su hermano.

- "¿Por qué, Edmund? ¿Por qué?" – más lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo lo mejor que pudo, ella era Lucy _La Valiente_… Ya había llorado bastante.

Estaba confusa, su hermano siempre había causado esas inquietudes en ella, pero no estaban bien. Y por esa razón, había huido siempre de él.

- Dime la verdad, Lu, no toleraré más mentiras.

Maik soltó un suspiro al ver aquella escena.

Eran TAN común ver cosas así entre ellos, desde que los conocía habían sido así. Para ser franco, eran más como una pareja de enamorados que como una pareja de hermanos.

Lucy era la devoción de su hermano, y las tres veces que Lucy había tenido pareja… Habían llegado a situaciones parecidas a esas e incluso peores.

Y aquella última había colmado la paciencia de Edmund, tanto que habían estado incluso un mes sin hablarse porque Edmund no aceptaba el repentino noviazgo. Nunca oyó hablar de ese chico, fue demasiado rápido. Fue la primera vez que Lucy se rebeló ante él, siempre había permanecido bajo el influjo de su hermano, bajo su protección. Pero con todo aquello había escapado del manto que Edmund había tejido a su alrededor.

Lucy había demostrado que ya no era aquella niña que siempre necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano. Había crecido, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer que necesitaba ser amada. Y lo estaba buscando, pero sentía que huyendo de Edmund era la única manera de lograrlo.

- ¡NO! – Lo empujó lejos de ella y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.- ¡No puedo decírtelo! ¡Porque harás alguna tontería! ¡Te conozco, Edmund Pevensie! – le gritó, desafiándole.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, chiquilla? – Golpeó la pared detrás de Lucy, al lado de su mejilla herida.- Eres la única persona por la que mataría, eres la única persona por la que…

- ¡Pero no debería ser así, Ed! ¡No, no, no! – más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- No llores, Lucy, no llores.

- Entonces, ¡no me hagas sentir esto! – lo empujó de nuevo y salió corriendo.

Maik soltó un suspiro enorme esa vez, últimamente suspiraba demasiado. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza con resignación.

- Bien, Edmund, ¿qué harás ahora? – susurró para sí, no lo había preguntado lo suficientemente alto como para que su mejor amigo le respondiera.

- Alice… - y su amigo salió corriendo dejándole solo atrás.

Maik le vio alejarse y negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¡Qué suerte tenían de que la escena no hubiera sido presenciada por los demás! Era realmente una suerte que hubieran decidido ir todos a la cafetería a por los refrescos que el entrenador les había prometido.

Mucho dolor de cabeza era lo que Maik presentía que iba a traerles aquel asunto.

Bien, si Edmund iba en busca de Alice, él tendría que ir en busca de Lucy… Otra vez. Después de todo siempre había sido él quien había tenido que mediar entre los dos cuando las cosas se ponían así. Pero debía admitir, que aquella vez era, sin dejar lugar a ninguna duda, la peor.

_**Si la fuerzas se marchita,**_

_**Sin tener principio**_

_**Llega su final.**_

No le costó mucho encontrar a la mejor amiga de su hermana. Alice estaba en su clase, no había tocado la comida y miraba pensativa la ventana a su lado.

- Alice, ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó al verla así, la enérgica Alice estaba marchita en aquel momento.

- No he podido protegeros a ninguno de los dos. Le he fallado a Lucy, no he podido… Cuidarla como es debido, y ahora está sufriendo mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Ali? ¿Por qué la herida en la mejilla de mi hermana?

Alice le miró sorprendida, no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Lucy no se lo había contado?

Entonces lo entendió, era evidente que Lucy estaba protegiendo a Edmund de sí mismo, algo que el mayor no había logrado comprender. Pero debía saberlo, tenía derecho, él era quien siempre había estado con Lucy.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que os dije antes en la cancha? – Edmund arqueó una ceja.- Que Jhonny había sido denunciado por mi clase.

- Ah, sí, lo siento. Él es tan insignificante para mí que no te presté la suficiente atención.

- Pues deberías. La razón por la que Jhonny ha sido expulsado de este instituto es porque… Le ha puesto la mano encima a tu hermana.

Edmund se quedó helado en el sitio. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba siendo próximo a ser movido por un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, la rabia.

No era probable, no, aquel bastardo no podía haberle puesto la mano encima a su hermana. Eso no era posible, él la había cuidado lo suficiente como para que aquello NO FUERA CIERTO.

- Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, él no ha podido… Hacerlo.

- La mejilla de Lucy. Estoy segura de que la has visto, ¿verdad? Edmund, Jhonny le ha golpeado. Le ha puesto la mano encima a tu amada hermana, ¿qué vas a hacer, Ed? – Alice se había levantado y lo estaba amenazando con un dedo.

- Voy a matarlo, Alice, voy a matarlo – cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillo se volvieron blancos.

- Eso es lo que tu hermana ha querido evitar al no contarte la verdad. ¡No lo arruines más, Ed! ¡No la hagas sufrir más! – Alice le agarró por el cuello de la camisa.- ¡Protégela, Ed, pero no hagas que te encierren por ello! ¿Qué hará Lucy sin ti? ¿Eh, Ed? ¡Maldita sea, date cuenta! – Lo zarandeó.- Maik y yo hemos intentado protegeros todo este tiempo… Hemos luchado por vosotros. Yo no he podido protegerla de su error… Tú deberías ir con ella, no con Jhonny.

- Ella no quiere estar conmigo, Alice – dijo, en un susurro doloroso para su corazón.

- Te equivocas otra vez. ¿Sabes por qué tu hermana empezó a salir con Jhonny? – le preguntó, recargándose en la pared y mirándolo con seriedad.

Edmund resbaló hasta quedar a su lado sentado en el suelo.

- Nunca me lo contó, fue tan…

- Repentino – finalizó ella por él.- Porque sus extraños sentimientos hacia ti también lo fueron.

- ¿Cómo? – Edmund alzó la mirada para mirar directamente a su amiga.

- Tu hermana se había empezado a dar cuenta de que… Estaba enamorada de ti.

Edmund notó como se le paraba el corazón y le volvía a latir con una fuerza impresionante, sentía como si se le fuera a escapar del pecho.

- Te equivocas, eso que estás diciendo no puede ser verdad, Ali.

- ¿Por qué, Ed?

- Porque si ya era complicado siendo yo el único que sentía algo por ella… - se agarró la moña con fuerza y lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.- Ahora… Ahora es casi… Asfixiante.

- La sangre es poderosa, ¿eh?

- Creo que ahora mismo no hay nada que odie más… Que la sangre que comparto con ella, Ali.

- Si le dijeras algo así se pondría triste.

- Lo sé – se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

- Ah, otra cosa. Como es de esperar, Lucy cortó con Jhonny. Lo digo por si aún no te lo habías imaginado. Ella ha soportado mucho pero parece que llegó a su límite. Una pelea con su hermano y encima esto en el mismo día no ha podido ser bueno para ella, ¿no crees?

Edmund se dejó caer sobre la silla detrás de Alice, y ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, ¿por qué tenían que ser las cosas tan complicadas? ¿Por qué a ellos?

- La amo tanto, Alice, tanto… - susurró contra sus brazos.

- Lo sé, realmente lo sé – le acarició la cabeza con ternura, como hacía con la hermana, era tan fácil tratarles a ambos.

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver.**_

- ¿Sabes? Si lo que pretendes es que no te encuentren no puedes ir siempre al mismo lugar – asomó la cabeza por detrás del tronco del árbol de cerezo bajo el que Lucy estaba sentada.

Ella ni siquiera le miró, tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar del horizonte que sin duda alguna era más interesante que él… Y lloraba.

- Michael, Maik, Michael… – le llamó con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Hm? – masculló mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, apoyado en el robusto tronco del árbol.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Antes quiero hacerte una yo a ti – echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no esperó respuesta verbal por parte de ella pues notó el leve asentimiento que le dedicaba con los hombros.- ¿Por qué empezaste a salir con Jhonnatan? Y quiero la verdad. Lo siento, Lu, pero no me trago que te gustase con lo mal que te ha tratado siempre.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responderle, no estaba sorprendida por la pregunta, era consciente de que tarde o temprano él se la haría. Supuso que ya no valía la pena esconderlo más, pensaba que lo había llevado bien y que su actuación había sido perfecta. Pero parece ser que lo que su hermano siempre le decía era verdad, era muy mala actriz.

- Maldita sea, Michael, ¿y qué se supone que tenía que hacer? – se mordió el labio inferior.

Maik no se extrañó ante esa pequeña explosión de su carácter causada por todo lo que había tenido que soportar, se imaginó que no era tan solo el maltrato al que Jhonnatan la sometía, sino el peso de sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre sus hombros.

- No había otra manera de olvidarle – apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza sobre sus brazos.- Sinceramente, pensé que saliendo con otro estos sentimientos no llegarían a más.

- ¿Y lo conseguiste? – Había acertado, siempre lo hacía, Lucy era como un libro abierto para él.

El corazón de Maik latió mil por hora cuando Lucy posó sus labios en los propios, una extraña calidez lo embargó.

Fue un rose de unos pocos segundos, ella se separó y lo miró.

A Maik le costó situarse, aquello había sido muy cruel por parte de la menor, no entendía el porqué de su acción.

- ¿Recuerdas la obra de teatro que hicimos antes de Semana Santa en primavera?

La pregunta lo tomó de improviso, así que una rápida sucesión de confusas imágenes se amontonó en su mente como una bomba.

- Sí – respondió, seco.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo Edmund? – ella le miraba directamente a los ojos.

El joven maldijo y pensó que cómo era probable que ella le mirara con tanta tranquilidad después de lo que acababa de hacer. 'Es una mujer sin corazón', sentenció soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que noqueó a Fran y se puso su disfraz porque había una escena en la que Fran te tenía que besar? – consiguió recordar, aquellos días estaban un poco confusos en su mente, había pasado mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y qué hizo, Maik? ¿Qué hizo en esa escena?

Maik alzó la vista hasta Lucy, los ojos de ella tenían un extraño brillo que él no supo identificar.

- Te besó, Lucy, delante de todo el mundo. Aunque nadie lo supo nunca. De hecho, pensaba que tú tampoco lo sabías – la menor de los Pevensie le dedicó una sonrisa que le decía sin necesidad de palabras: No soy tan tonta como parezco.

- Exacto, Maik – Lucy se dejó caer hacia atrás, mirando al cielo.- Me besó – repitió, esas palabras tenían un efecto alucinógeno sobre ella.- Desde aquel día… Para mí, besar a otro es como besar mi brazo. El beso que te acabo de dar… ¡Maldita sea, Maik! ¡No me ha hecho sentir nada! Ni vergüenza, ni calidez, ni mariposas, ni cosquilleo, ni electricidad…

- Ya entendí, tranquila – le paró, no quería seguir hablando de ello.

- ¿Qué podía hacer, Maik? ¿Cómo crees que…? ¿Cómo crees que me sentía al saberme enamorada de mi hermano mayor? Te lo puedo asegurar, no hay nada más horrible.

- Por eso saliste con Jhonny – ya no era una pregunta.

- Me lo pidió y pensé que sería buena idea, la próxima vez debería tratar de elegir mejor, ¿no? – con una débil sonrisa pasó la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla hinchada por el golpe.

- Ah, pretendes que haya próxima vez.

Ella le miró de forma acusadora.

- ¿Y qué hago si no? ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

- Hay muchas maneras de poder sobrellevar esto.

- ¿Qué maneras, Maik? ¡Somos hermanos de sangre por el amor de Dios! – cerró los puños en torno a un par de hierbas que terminó arrancando.

- Te lo diré si aceptas de una puñetera vez que amas a tu hermano y dejas de tratar de ocultarlo.

- Para ti resulta tan fácil decirlo – masculló entre dientes, alzando la mano hacia el sol.

- No te haces una idea de cuánto – la oyó chasquear la lengua.- No sabes cuán feliz me hace no estar en tu piel.

- Maik, hay ocasiones en las que deberías mantener la boquita cerrada – espetó, intentando atrapar el sol con la mano.

- Y tú deberías dejar de negarte a ti misma y a Ed la realidad.

- Esto no es una realidad, es una pesadilla en toda regla – se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma y se apoyó en sus codos para poder observarle.

- Pero es tu pesadilla. ¿Nunca has oído que el primer paso para superarlo es aceptarlo?

- Mierda, Maik, voy a tener que hablar con tu profesor de filosofía.

- Oh, te hará un discurso de cuánto me quiere – dijo con sorna, Lucy soltó una pequeña risa al notar el sarcasmo escondido en su voz.- Y de todas las maneras que ha ideado para demostrármelo.

- Ya, puedo hacerme una idea – más que de Maik, ella sentía lástima del viejo Anthonny.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que el ulular de una paloma y el descenso de varias hojas teñidas de estación cayeron sobre ella, la cual soltó un suspiro frustrado.

- Entonces, ¿qué harás, Lu? ¿Seguirás huyendo o afrontarás la verdad?

- Qué más dará que deje de huir si en cuanto lo afronte me encontraré con la negativa de mi hermano… - murmuró mientras se levantaba y se quitaba las hojas del pelo.

Maik pensó que se iba de cabeza, ¿es que aquella niña no había entendido nada de nada? ¿Aún creía que el amor de su hermano era puramente fraternal?

'Viva la ingenuidad', pensó.

_**Que lloro por ti,**_

_**Que lloro sin ti,**_

_**Que ya lo entendí**_

_**Que no eres para mí**_

_**Y lloro.**_

Claro, por supuesto el ambiente en la casa era imposible que fuera calmado. Cada uno estaba por su lado. Primero había llegado él, y un poco más tarde ella. Sin embargo, no se habían dirigido la palabra. De una forma u otra las miradas lo habían dicho todo.

Lucy dio otra vuelta en su cama, sin poder pensar con claridad. Se tapó la cara con un cojín y gritó, ahogando el sonido.

¿Cuándo había empezado a amar a su hermano?

Dos vueltas más en la cama intentando responder ella misma a la pregunta sin muchos resultados.

Siempre habían sido inseparables desde que volvieron aquella vez de Narnia, Edmund siempre la cuidaba, ¿pero en qué momento pasó de ser amor de hermanos al sentimiento que le oprimía con una fuerza casi asfixiadora el pecho? ¿En qué maldito momento?

Quizás fue a los 14 cuando Edmund evitó que cayera de un acantilado abajo al ser demasiado curiosa y acercarse al borde en aquellos días en los que galopaban felizmente a lomo de sus corceles. Quizás fue a los 15 cuando le preparó aquella tierna fiesta sorpresa. Quizás fue cuando la abrazó al lado de la chimenea aquella noche en la que la tormenta no amainaba. Quizás fue cuando le regaló a Haru, que en la actualidad reposaba sobre su almohada haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con la cola. Quizás sus sentimientos se avivaron los tres días de campamento involuntario que durmieron juntos cuando sus padres no tenían con quien dejarlos. Quizás fue cuando estuvo semanas enfadada con él porque estaba saliendo con alguien. Quizás fue porque llegó a experimentar los celos en su mayor esplendor. Quizás fue a los 17 cuando se fueron de viaje y vieron los lugares más hermosos juntos. Y tal vez, en su subconsciente, sabía que sus sentimientos se habían confirmado cuando a los 20 Edmund le besó en la obra de primavera.

Eran demasiados 'Quizás…'

_**Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**Como cuando ayer**_

_**De pronto lo entendí**_

_**Mientras callaba.**_

La pelota rebotaba de la pared a su mano en un movimiento continuo que le distraía. No era el mejor del mundo en cuanto a los sentimientos, pero sabía lo suficiente para saber que los suyos terminarían por matarlo.

Amaba a su hermana desde que tenía consciencia del significado de esa palabra. Más bien, siempre supo que estaba ahí, pero hasta hacía unos años no había sabido que nombre ponerle. ¿Quién demonios iba a imaginar que aquel amor de niños se convertiría en eso? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que después de más de 10 años no había logrado olvidarla?

Había estado con muchas chicas, de todos los tipos. Pero ninguna de ellas le hizo sentir nunca lo que su hermana le causaba. Los latidos apresurados de su inestable corazón, los sonrojos que su hermana le causaba cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa y, sin lugar a dudas, las mariposas que se paseaban por su estómago cada vez que la tenía a menos de 10 cm de distancia… ¿Quién demonios había metido allí a aquellas puñeteras mariposas?

Debía aceptarlo, lejos de lo hermosa que Lucy era, todo su ser le cautivaba. Por dios, ¡la había visto crecer! Y se había enamorado de la niña que siempre había protegido.

Pero, pensó con decepción, aquellos sentimientos no les traerían más que dolor. Lo mejor era, para su gran pesar, que su hermana nunca se enterase de ellos o, sin duda alguna, todo cambiaría. Y eso sí que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Durante su conversación con Alice había llegado a dudar, pero no era posible que Lucy le amase. Si esas palabras escapasen de los sensuales labios de su querida hermana no sabía qué sería capaz de ser y estaba seguro de que prefería no averiguarlo.

_**La vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**Que nunca te tuve y nunca**_

_**Te perdí, y me explicaba,**_

_**Que el amor es una cosa**_

_**Que se da de pronto**_

_**En forma natural**_

_**Lleno de fuego,**_

_**Si la fuerzas se marchita,**_

_**Sin tener principio**_

_**Llega su final.**_

Un estallido le sobresaltó hasta tal punto que pegó un brinco en la cama. Con el corazón en un puño fue corriendo hasta el salón para encontrarse con Lucy mirando con gran pesar un plato que yacía hecho pedazos en el frío suelo.

Sabía con total seguridad que se echaría a llorar, y soltó un suspiro cuando Lucy se llevó las manos a los ojos para ocultar las lágrimas y derramarlas en silencio.

Se acercó a ella con lentitud y en silencio, alargó el brazo cuando estuvo delante de ella hasta que con la mano rozó su mejilla herida, ante tal acción Lucy pegó un brinco y le miró sobresaltada, y Edmund se dio cuenta de que no había advertido su presencia… ¿De qué se sorprendía?

- Ed… - ella arrastró su nombre, deliciosa tortura saliendo de sus labios.- Lo siento, se me ha resbalado de las manos – dijo a modo de disculpa agachándose a recoger los pedazos.

Edmund se agachó también y sus manos se rozaron al intentar limpiar el desastre. Ambos subieron la mirada y los ojos se encontraron, negro vs verde. Notándose víctima de un impulso, cuando se levantaron, la mano que estaba rosando la femenina pasó con velocidad a su muñeca y la jaló hacia el cuerpo masculino.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y hubiese jurado que su corazón dejó de latir en aquel instante. Lucy notó el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Edmund, notó los pálpitos del fuerte corazón debajo de su delicada mano y deseó que fueran por ella, que aquel corazón latiera de aquella manera única y exclusivamente por su causa.

Los brazos fuertes de su hermano se cerraron en su espalda, pegándola a él de manera que sus senos quedaban pegados al amplio pecho de Edmund. Notó la gran mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola con ternura y suavidad.

Sin entender el porqué de aquellas acciones Lucy alzó la cabeza y se encontró con que su rostro y el de su hermano estaban tan cerca que podían respirar el aliento del otro.

Las palabras se atascaron en el nacimiento de su garganta debido al beso que Edmund había iniciado para callar cualquier posible queja ante sus acciones.

Una chispa se encendió en su cabeza y con las manos le intentó alejar de ella, aunque sus labios seguían en una lucha intensa por tomar el control. Edmund, completamente descontrolado, notó cómo ella le empujaba levemente y con gran pesar y sin ninguna delicadeza se separó de ella, despegando los labios con brusquedad.

Lucy respiró profundamente varias veces y él se deleitó con orgullo ante aquella reacción, ella estaba así por él y solo por él.

- Yo… No podemos… No podemos hacer esto… - consiguió articular.

Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en el rostro masculino, su mirada era pura burla.

- Poder sí podemos, el caso es que queramos y yo no te he visto en ningún momento oponerte, hasta ahora.

- Pero, Ed… Está mal – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

- ¿Eso quién lo decide? – le mordisqueó el cuello, ella se estremeció de placer entre sus brazos.

- Pues Dios, la sociedad… nuestros amigos, nuestras familias…

- Lulú – succionó con furia la piel de su cuello, con toda la intención de dejar una marca que la reclamara como suya para todo aquel que osara mirarla.- Tú solo crees en Aslan, la sociedad… Bueno, digamos que no le tienes todo el cariño que deberías ya que preferirías estar en Narnia. Tu única amiga de verdad es Alice y creo que no tiene problema ninguno, lo mismo con Maik. Y nuestra familia… Queda poco para que nos independicemos, no tienen por qué enterarse – Lucy dejó escapar un gemido cuando Edmund comenzó a jugar con sus senos, necesitaba sentarse pues las piernas se le habían convertido en gelatina.

- Oh, Ed – rodeó el cuello de su amado hermano con los brazos y buscó sus labios.

La empujó hasta que la joven tocó la pared del cuarto por lo que Lucy agradeció tener un apoyo, se estremeció ante el frío contacto con su piel ardiendo por el deseo, las manos de Edmund acariciaban sus pechos y sus pezones ya habían reaccionado endureciéndose e invitando a Edmund a que disfrutara de ellos. Haciendo uso de sus brazos enlazados alrededor del cuello de Edmund, la joven enlazó las piernas a la cintura del joven sintiendo la dura erección contra la leve tela de su ropa interior. Estremecimientos de placer la recorrían continuamente de arriba abajo cuando él empezó a mordisquear su cuello, en su sexo las ganas de que Edmund la penetrara aumentaban con cada movimiento de cintura de él haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

Y, a partir de ahí, el salón y concretamente el sillón fueron testigos de dos cuerpos desnudos que se entregaron el uno al otro sin descanso.

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**_

_**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver.**_

Edmund miraba el techo con Lucy dormida en sus brazos, respiraba tranquila y aún se podía adivinar en su cuerpo el calor de la experiencia. No pudo evitar sonreír, habían hecho el amor tres veces aquella noche. No irían a clase aquella mañana.

_**Que lloro por ti,**_

_**Que lloro sin ti,**_

_**Que ya lo entendí**_

_**Que no eres para mí**_

_**Y lloro.**_

**Fin del Flashback**

Lucy se dejó caer contra el cristal al recordar aquellos agradables recuerdos.

Las ocasiones en las que estaban solos en casa desde entonces eran innumerables de manera que cada vez que podían se entregaban el uno al otro sin que alguno de los dos pudiera poner objeciones.

A pesar del sentimiento de angustia que le oprimía el pecho, la joven pensó que las cosas no podían ir mejor teniendo en cuenta su situación, y decidió, en un susurro agradecerle a Aslan por aquella oportunidad que le habían brindado para ser feliz.

…

…

…

Lo que Lucy no sabía, es que la vida es como aquellas personas que te dan siempre la puñalada por la espalda.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

Bueno, espero que os gustara :D

Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones.


	2. Si Algo Tiene Que Salir Mal, Saldrá Mal

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta... algo extraña historia... :)

Pero igual espero que os esté gustando :3

No me matéis luego de este capítulo...

* * *

**Si algo tiene que salir mal, saldrá mal.**

_**Te extraño...**_

_**Me cuesta olvidarte...**_

_**Sin ti mi vida es nada...**_

R.I.P

Edmund Pevensie

Aquí descansa un buen hijo y un fiel y amado hermano.

- No… No es posible, no… - lágrimas salen con fuerza de sus ojos claros, cayendo por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios y perderse en su barbilla.

Se encontraba deshecha en dolor, su corazón desgarrado de lado a lado, un dolor inmenso que nacía en su estómago llegaba hasta su pecho y se perdía en fuertes sollozos que atravesaban su garganta escapando de su cuerpo en forma de abundantes lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¿Por qué me has dejado? – golpea la lápida en la que descansa el cuerpo de su amado hermano y se desliza hasta el suelo.

_**Llueve por la agonía de que no te tengo,**_

_**y cada gota representa un beso**_

_**los que me dabas en esos momentos**_

_**los tengo ahora pero de recuerdo.**_

Pequeñas y lentas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre el cementerio, en cuestión de segundos aquella agua leve se convirtió en un fuerte temporal en el que se mezclaron lluvia y viento.

Pero poco le importó, ella seguía sentada de rodillas delante de la tumba de aquel que le había robado todo.

- Te lo has llevado todo, Ed… ¿Qué va a ser ahora de mí? ¿Cómo voy a salir adelante sola? ¿CÓMO? – gritó, pero no recibió respuesta ninguna.

En lo que la lluvia se mezclaba con la prueba de su dolor, los recuerdos se amontonaron nuevamente en su mente.

**Flashback**

Se encontraban en la habitación que compartían Edmund y Peter, en aquellos días en los que Edmund tenía 18 años y ella tan solo sus inocentes 16.

Tocaron en la puerta, él se separó de ella pues habían estado jugando y dio la voz para que pasasen.

La cabeza del hermano mayor de los Pevensie asomó por la puerta y la miró directamente a ella.

- Lulú, ¿quieres un cortado? Con el frío que hace seguramente te sentará bien, pequeñaja – le dijo Peter con cariño y ojos suaves.

- Vale, muchas gracias – aceptó aún sonriente.

- ¿Y a tu hermano no le ofreces? – dijo Edmund, detrás de ella y soltando un bufido.

- Te recuerdo que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta el cortado – dijo mordazmente, y cerró la puerta, dejando de nuevo la habitación sumida en el silencio.

- Oye, Eddy… - se acercó hasta él con inocente sensualidad, lo que provocó que él tuviera que tragar saliva.

- ¿Hm? – se veía incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- ¿No te gusta el cortado? – le preguntó extrañada con una sonrisilla.

- No, solo el café con leche – respondió casi mecánicamente, con la mirada desviada hacia la ventana.

Lucy le miró incrédula, luego poco a poco la mirada de incredulidad se convirtió en una sonora carcajada que llenó la habitación, Edmund se le quedó mirando sin entender qué le hacía tanta gracia.

- Es… es lo mismo – le dijo, entre risas.

Nuevamente, el joven de ojos negros soltó un bufido, aunque luego se le escapara una sonrisa.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_**Y llueve tanto por mi gran lamento**_

_**Acompañando horas de sufrimiento**_

_**Aún tus huellas viven en mi cuerpo**_

_**Y te llevo dentro.**_

- ¡Eres injusto! ¡Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo! – Golpeó el suelo, y sintió cómo la alianza de plata que Edmund le había regalado se clavaba en su dedo, recordándole que aquella pesadilla era real.- ¿Por qué, Ed…? ¿Por qué?

**Flashback.**

- Oye… - él llamó la atención de la joven en sus brazos, sentados en los amplios jardines del palacio de Cair Paravel.

- ¿Hmm…? – refunfuñó Lucy, casi dormida en los brazos del Rey Edmund _El Justo_, con quien había salido ese día para dar un paseo ya que Susan y Peter se encontraban en un país vecino.

- ¿A ti te gustaría casarte, Lu? – ella se extrañó ante sus palabras, y se viró un poco para mirarle.

- Pues… La verdad es que me gustaría encontrar un hombre que me ame de tal forma que algún día quiera casarse conmigo, pero… - se acomodó más en los brazos de Ed, que sentía cosquillas en la nariz debido a los cabellos rubios de Lucy.

- ¿Pero? – le estaba costando horrores escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su tan amada hermana, después de todo era cierto.

Él era un Rey, pero no podía mantenerla atada a él por siempre, tal y como le gustaría… Lucy tenía derecho a amar y ser amada, aunque no fuera a él…

- Pero, por el momento, no tengo prisa… Me es suficiente por ser amada por vosotros – le dijo con voz soñadora, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como Edmund depositaba un suave beso en su cabeza.

Edmund sonrió débilmente, ¡y de qué manera le amaba él!

**Fin del Flashback.**

Alzó la cabeza al cielo para recibir sobre su rostro las lágrimas que soltaba el cielo sin piedad, su pelo largo y rubio se pegaba a su piel debido a la lluvia, cerró los ojos mientras caían más lágrimas pero esta vez procedentes de sus ojos.

El dolor la estaba matando.

Se sentía vacía, le habían quitado la parte más importante de su vida, la razón de su existencia, el motivo por el que se levantaba cada mañana… ¿Y pretendían que siguiera viviendo? No… Era imposible, ella no era capaz de vivir sin él.

_**Nunca imaginé que desafortunadamente yo te iba a perder.**_

_**Hoy me pesan los momentos malos que pasé,**_

_**quisiera echar el tiempo atrás poderlo resolver**_

_**pero sé que es imposible y no van a volver.**_

**Flashback.**

Habían salido a dar una vuelta en el coche fuera de Inglaterra, y habían parado cerca de una iglesia que estaba rodeada de extensos campos de flores y tréboles.

- Lucy… - cuando entraron a la iglesia, él cogió ambas manos femeninas con completa dulzura.- Si pudiéramos y fuera posible… A ti te gustaría… Por los recuerdos que nos unen, los buenos y los malos momentos, el amor y la amistad… ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Edmund se había arrodillado delante de ella, y ahora le enseñaba una cajita de terciopelo roja dentro de la cual había un anillo de plata.

Primero se quedó en blanco, incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando, el siguiente paso fue abalanzarse sobre Edmund y llenarlo de besos.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! – juntó sus labios con los de él y los besó.

Y aunque aquello era imposible, los dos Pevensie pensaron que soñar por una vez no estaba de más, algún día pensarían en todos sus planes de futuro…

Tenían mucho tiempo por delante, toda una vida… O eso pensaban ellos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_**Los recuerdos, las caricias, los detalles que**_

_**hicieron que fuera más grande este gran querer.**_

_**Aún me duele el hecho de que no te vuelvo a ver.**_

Revolvió en su bolso, algo tendría que tener dentro para acabar con toda aquella agonía. No pensaba seguir viviendo, no le parecía justo que solo ella se hubiera salvado, que él hubiera muerto y que ella siguiera viva… No era justo, para ninguno de los dos.

Ella también debería haber estado con él en ese coche si Edmund no hubiera insistido tanto en que se quedara en casa.

Le dio la vuelta al bolso, y todo lo que había dentro se esparció por el suelo: la cartera, el labial, fotos, pastillas, la navaja de él… La navaja.

**Flashback.**

Era la tercera vez que iba al baño aquel día, y no precisamente para ducharse, sino para vomitar en toda regla.

Además de las náuseas, llevaba días más pálida que un papel y completamente desganada.

Y, para colmo de males…

Se mordió el labio mientras tiraba de la cadena y se sentaba sobre la vasija, completamente segura de que iba a volver a tener ganas de vomitar dentro de poco.

Simplemente aquello no era posible.

Tenía un retraso de más de una semana en su menstruación, lo cual no era nada bueno... Pero nada, nada bueno.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Se puso la mano sobre el vientre, había pasado lo que tenía que pasar. Por desgracia, eso estaba mucho más que claro.

En parte lo tenían merecido pues no habían tomado ningún tipo de precaución y lo habían hecho una y otra vez sin descanso y sin pararse a pensarlo.

Un hijo de ella y de Edmund…

El dolor dentro de ella creció de una manera inimaginable, sintiendo una gran punzada en su pecho que le quitó por un instante el aliento.

Edmund había muerto sin saber que iban a tener un hijo.

Edmund ya no estaba y ahora ella tenía que cargar con toda la responsabilidad de la criatura que crecía un poco más cada día en su interior.

¡No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquello! ¿Cómo se lo diría a su familia? ¿Cómo?

**Flashback.**

- No me parece bien, Edmund, lo siento pero no – la joven se cruzó de brazos mientras él la miraba de forma reprobatoria.

Tenía que decírselo y cuanto antes, Edmund no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero tenía un miedo terrible e irracional.

- Lucy, no te pongas de cabezota, es mejor que esta noche tú te quedes en casa – dijo con firmeza y sin intención de dar su brazo a torcer.

- ¡Me siento perfectamente! – le gritó, nerviosa.

- Oh, sí claro, perfectamente – replicó, también de mal humor y metiendo en sus bolsillos las llaves del coche.- Estás mareada, con vómitos, muy débil y estás perfectamente. Vale, Lu, vale.

- ¡No me trates como una loca, Edmund!

- ¡No lo hago, maldita sea, solo me preocupo por ti!

Y en ese momento salió de la casa familiar, en un día en el que caía una lluvia torrencial y azotaba un mal viento… Se subió al coche y Lucy no pudo detener a su hermano.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Edmund había tenido un accidente de coche, un camión lo había arrollado en una curva en la que perdió el control debido a la mojada carretera… Su amado hermano recibió de lleno el impacto.

Lucy ahogó un grito ante este recuerdo, y la discusión que habían tenido antes del accidente, ¿cuántas veces se había arrepentido? No tenían número, el dolor que le causaba haber sido la causante del despiste de Edmund la acabaría matando…

No existían medicinas que pudieran acabar con ese dolor… Solo había una solución, acabar ella con el sufrimiento…

**Flashback.**

La angustia que sintió al verlo acostado, lleno de cables, un yeso en el brazo y varias zonas del cuerpo que habían sido gravemente dañadas… era indescriptible, él estaba consciente, pero Lucy no estaba segura de que completamente.

- ¿Eddy? – le llamó entre sollozos, las lágrimas caían desde hacía bastante rato.

- Lucy… – arrastró las letras, le costaba hablar por el tubo que tenía en la garganta.

- Mi vida, tranquilo, te pondrás bien y podremos volver los dos juntos a casa... – quería creer en sus palabras, pero eran tan pocas las posibilidades de que se cumplieran y él parecía saberlo.

- Te amo…

**Fin del Flashback.**

Alguien se estaba acercando a ella por su costado, pero no perdió el tiempo en molestarse para averiguar de quién se trataba.

Simple y llanamente le daba vueltas a la navaja en sus manos.

Estaba sola, completamente sola… Ella, con sus apenas casi 23 años, sola contra el mundo.

_**Al despertar extraño tu aliento...**_

_**Y siento que el viento toca mi cuerpo...**_

_**Y si pudiera cambiar el tiempo...**_

_**No estarías muerto...**_

_**Te extraño... como te extraño.**_

**Flashback.**

Habían ido corriendo enfermeras, y se oía un pitido muy fuerte. Lucy comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

Peter había vuelto de casa del profesor Kirke y estaba con ella pues Susan no había podido coger el avión para volver.

De manera que los dos Pevensie estaban esperando que el doctor saliera a decir algo sobre el estado del joven de 25 años.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, el doctor quitándose los guantes, no tenía muy buena cara. Se acercó a los dos familiares… Y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

- No… No es cierto…

- Lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo posible, pero…

- ¡NO! – le fallaron las piernas y si no hubiera sido por Peter que la agarró, hubiera caído al suelo.

- Ha sufrido un paro cardiaco debido a la costilla que le perforó el pulmón… A pesar de tener el otro para respirar no fue suficiente, varios órganos sufrieron un derrame interno… Y no pudimos hacer nada para recuperarlo.

- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREELO, NO! – Peter la abrazaba con fuerza, él también lloraba mientras intentaba sujetarla pues le estaba golpeando para que la soltase.

- Lo siento mucho… - el doctor se fue.

Y se deshizo en los brazos de Peter, llorando sin control ninguno, empapando la camisa del mayor… Ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar soltarse.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Aquella persona se colocó detrás de ella, a su misma altura, y le pasó los brazos por los costados, rodeando el pequeño cuerpo para poder abrazarla.

Lucy, entre la agonía de su confusión, reconoció el olor que expulsaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Peter no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza, aun sabiendo que aquello no solucionaría nada, algo estaba matando a Lucy por dentro y él sabía que no era tan solo la pena de alguien de su misma sangre.

Miró la lápida en la que estaba grabado aquel majestuoso nombre, lo leía una y otra vez, sin poderse creer aún que estuviera allí escrito… Y sintió como las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, él había sido en una era distinta y en un mundo distinto un Rey… _El Magnífico_, _Sumo Monarca_ y Rey de toda Narnia… Y, sin embargo, no había podido salvar a su propio hermano ni curar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos su favorita, Lucy, la pequeña que tantas veces había protegido… De igual manera que siempre hacía Edmund.

- Lu, ¿no crees que será mejor irnos a casa? – le preguntó, intentando no pensar en que su propia voz sonaba rota por el dolor.

- ¿A casa? – Siguió acariciando la navaja en sus manos.- ¿A casa sin Ed? – un llanto aún más fuerte escapó de su garganta.

Peter solo pudo quitarle con suavidad la navaja de las manos y ayudarla a ponerse en pie mientras la abrazaba y comenzaban a andar hacia las afueras de aquel lugar donde se concentraba todo el dolor en esos momentos, rumbo a un lugar que les costaría un buen tiempo volver a llamar hogar.

_**Llueve, ahora estas en otro lugar**_

_**Descansando en paz**_

_**Pero sabes bien no te voy a olvidar**_

_**Voy a conservar tu amor hasta el final**_

Esa noche, Lucy se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación mientras su mente se perdía en mil y un recuerdos, cuando de repente sintió la puerta de la estancia abrirse.

Se incorporó sobresaltada para encontrarse con un Peter abrigado con una bata y que tenía los ojos tan hinchados como ella, los surcos de las lágrimas se podían adivinar en sus mejillas a pesar de la penumbra de la habitación.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo, Lu? – le preguntó.

Ella se estremeció al verlo de aquella manera.

Su hermano Peter siempre había sido el fuerte, el que se mantenía firme cuando los demás se derrumbaban. Sin embargo, ahora estaba tan roto y hundido como ella. Y verlo a él, el adulto y gran persona que era, derrumbado de aquella manera… Solo le daba puntos a que aquello era la pesadilla más real en la que hubiera dado todo por despertar.

- No puedo dormir en esa habitación, Lu – le dijo, sentándose a los pies de la cama de Susan una vez que Lucy asintió levemente ante su petición.- Llevo toda la noche sentado en mi cama mirando la suya… Mirando una cama vacía que Edmund ya nunca volverá a ocupar…

Aquello provocó que Lucy sintiera su corazón encoger de nuevo, mientras se colocaba al lado de Peter y dejaba que éste reposara su cabeza sobre el pequeño regazo de ella quien acarició sus rubios cabellos con dulzura.

- Él no va a volver… ¿verdad? – dejar escapar aquellas palabras de su garganta le sentaron peor que si le hubieran atravesado con una espada de lado a lado.

Sintió como la cabeza de su hermano se movía en un pequeño gesto negativo, casi tan doloroso como la realidad de su pregunta.

- Pete – lo llamó, para asegurarse de que aún no se había quedado dormido.

Dudaba que alguien, en aquella casa, pudiera dormir esa noche… Sabía de sobra que su madre lloraba sin control unas habitaciones más a la derecha, mientras su padre la abrazaba y de sus ojos tan oscuros como los de Edmund salían silenciosas lágrimas.

- Dime, Lu.

- Estoy embarazada de Edmund – dejó escapar hiriente soltura.

Total, ¿qué más podía pasar?

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

Sí, lo sé... ¿QUE HE HECHOOO? TT_TT

Espero vuestra opinión sin amenazas de muerte... xD


	3. Los Cobardes Mueren Muchas Veces

Bueeeeeeno... Nini ha vuelto :)

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 3 ^^

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y a los que habéis leído :)

Espero, de corazón, que os guste...

* * *

**Los cobardes mueren muchas veces, los valientes solo una.**

Peter se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, acariciando sus sienes para intentar disminuir el dolor de cabeza ya que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en menos de una semana y el estrés comenzaba a amontonarse en su cuerpo.

Los días posteriores al funeral de Edmund habían sido, estaba completamente seguro, los peores de su apenas comenzando larga vida.

Su madre estaba de baja por depresión, su padre no tenía más remedio que ir a trabajar a pesar de lo mal que también se encontraba, Susan había traspasado sus estudios a Inglaterra y Lucy…

Lucy…

El recuerdo de la noche del funeral llegó a su mente como si de una cruel bomba se tratara, reviviendo los sentimientos que había intentado enterrar por su bien y el de su hermana.

Lucy Pevensie, su favorita, la hermana que más amaba por su rostro gentil y sus buenos sentimientos… Estaba embarazada, pero no de cualquiera… Sino de su propio hermano… Edmund.

Se tapó los ojos con una mano.

**Flashback**

Podía sentir las suaves y pequeñas manos de Lucy acariciarle los rubios y lacios cabellos, mientras esperaba a que ella le hablara, pero cuando lo hizo…

- Estoy embarazada de Edmund – dejó escapar hiriente soltura.

… Fue como si el principio de otra difícil etapa diera comienzo.

Las palabras penetraron con lentitud en su cerebro, aquel había sido un mal día y necesitaba tiempo para sopesar esa clase de revelaciones.

Notó como sus ojos se cerraban y una cansada sonrisa se delineaba en sus labios.

- Lo sé – respondió simplemente, sintiendo como pequeñas gotitas saladas caían sobre sus mejillas…

Lucy había comenzado de nuevo a llorar.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Por supuesto, la noticia no le había sorprendido del todo. Podía parecerlo, pero él no era tan ingenuo como a primeras parecía, se había dado perfecta cuenta de cómo se miraban aquellos dos, de los sentimientos que expulsaban cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, de los celos que despertaba en Edmund cuando algún chico se acercaba a su Lucy, de las escapadas que Edmund hacía de su cuarto cuando pensaba que él estaba dormido…

Y todo aquello lo había sacado con tan solo ir a visitarlos algunos fin de semanas en aquellos tres años que llevaba estudiando fuera de casa.

Lo que de ninguna manera podía haberse imaginado nunca, es que entre tanta irresponsabilidad por parte de los dos, Lucy se hubiera quedado embarazada.

Pero en el fondo no importaba, él cuidaría de ella y la protegería si hiciera falta.

_**Si regalaran vidas nuevas por olvidar tú durarías lo que un hielo en el mar**_

_**Probablemente te cansaras de preguntar por qué no hay nadie que te quiera escuchar**_

_**En todo caso me parece que está de más no decir nada cuando quieres gritar**_

_**Porque las cosas no se acaban sin un final, la puerta se abre solo tienes que entrar.**_

No había vuelto a poner un pie en la Universidad Experimental después del funeral de Edmund, pasaba los días y las horas sola, encerrada en su habitación con las cortinas corridas y acostada en su cama, tapada hasta la cabeza con el colchón. Abandonando su lecho solo para visitar el baño cuando sentía la imperiosa necesidad de vomitar.

La reacción de Peter ante la noticia había sido completamente inesperada, se lo había tomado con una tranquilidad casi insultante… Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué se hubiera puesto a gritarle y a decirle lo decepcionado que estaba con ella? Bueno, al menos esa reacción hubiera sido menos frustrante.

Sin embargo había reaccionado de una manera completamente contraria, logrando que la joven se sumiera en un constante quebradero de cabeza.

Se había comportado egoístamente, provocando que Peter también cargara con una cruz que no era suya, sino de ella… Únicamente de ella.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama y clavó sus tristes y apagados ojos verdes en una serie de fotografías que estaban enmarcadas encima de su mesa de noche. Cogió entre sus manos una en la que aparecía Edmund dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras compartían una bufanda.

Las lágrimas volvieron a asomar en sus ojos y, notando como la rabia subía desde lo más profundo de su ser, tiró la foto con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, estampándola contra el suelo… Provocando que el retrato se rompiera en miles de pequeños cristales… Tal y como estaba en esos momentos su corazón.

Entre lastimeros y fuertes sollozos se dejó caer hasta el suelo, sin importarle que pudiera cortarse con los cristales y, arrepentida por haberla tirado, cogió la foto de entre los pedazos… Aquella imagen era su favorita de todas cuantas habían en aquella casa.

_**Cada milímetro parece una prisión **__**  
**__**Ninguna lágrima es verdad **__**  
**__**Lo dice aquella vieja canción.**_

Agarrándose de la alcoba logró ponerse en pie y caminar con paso lastimero hasta el espejo, donde se observó.

¿Quién era aquella jovencita que estaba a punto de cumplir los 23 años y parecía, sin embargo, que rondaba los 30?

La tristeza, las horas de llanto y la continua angustia la estaban envejeciendo… Se estaba muriendo en silencio.

¿De quiénes eran aquellos ojos verdes y vacíos ahora enmarcados por unas grandes ojeras que antes siempre estaban llenos de vida?

¿De quién eran las lágrimas que se deslizaban rebeldes por sus mejillas?

Miró el reflejo una y otra vez.

¿De quién era aquel reflejo?

No se reconocía, ¿de verdad aquella era quien en un tiempo de esplendor fue una brillante y valiente Reina en una tierra lejana?

Acarició el frío cristal con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo las náuseas que subían hasta su cabeza y sintiéndose nuevamente mareada.

Se agarró al bastidor.

Una vez que su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas observó de nuevo su reflejo, se subió con delicadeza la blusa y observó su aún plano vientre…

¿De verdad en su interior crecía la descendencia de Edmund?

¿De verdad aquella criatura era la única prueba de que Edmund aún podía vivir en el interior de aquel bebé?

Había pensado en muchas cosas desde que Edmund había fallecido…

Entre ellas el cómo iba a hacer para soportar todo lo que conllevaba estar embarazada, pues hasta que no se le empezara a notar ella no tenía por qué decírselo a sus padres y a Susan… La matarían, de eso estaba más o menos segura.

… Si es que antes no se mataba ella misma…

_**Y todo pasa tan despacio que parece que la tierra se ha parado en algún lugar **__**  
**__**Lejos de todo lo que puedas pensar **__**  
**__**En el que nada es necesario si tú no estás, así que intenta imaginar lo demás **__**  
**__**Porque a pesar de todo somos casualidad y todo vale lo que puedas pagar **__**  
**__**Y tu película se acaba sin un final, la línea es clara ¿no la quieres cruzar?**_

**Flashback.**

Estaba dentro de la bañera, la cual había llenado de agua caliente hasta arriba.

Tenía la vista perdida en alguna de las múltiples rajas que tenía el techo…

En sus manos le daba vueltas a la navaja que Peter le había regalado a Edmund en su diecinueve cumpleaños…

Sería tan fácil, tan, tan fácil…

Solo necesitaba un corte, solo uno y todo su sufrimiento desaparecería…

No sería inmediato, lo sabía, tardaría en desangrarse, pero tenía pensado ocupar esos segundos o quizás minutos, en recordar cada situación que había atesorado en su corazón junto a Edmund… El dolor del corte no era equivalente al dolor que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos su alma.

Su mirada, tan perdida y ausente, pasó a sus muñecas…

Entonces comenzó a oír como alguien tocaba en la puerta.

- ¿Lu? ¿Estás aquí? – Por más que intentara ubicarse no conseguía relacionar aquel sonido con alguno de los miembros de su familia.- Lucy, ¿estás bien?

Pensó en contestar, pero su estupor era tanto que las palabras no parecían querer salir de su garganta.

El sonido de la voz de quien estuviera golpeando la puerta apenas le llegaba…

Sus padres habían ido a visitar al psicólogo y se había quedado sola en casa.

De manera que aquella persona tan solo podía ser…

- ¡LUCY PEVENSIE, POR EL AMOR DE LO QUE MÁS AMES, ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!

Sí, aquel tono de voz era inconfundiblemente el de Peter… ¿Cómo había podido dudar?

Las palabras de su hermano le arrancaron una risa amarga, ¿lo que ella más amara? Lo que ella más amaba… ¡ESTABA MUERTO!

Tenía que acabar cuanto antes con aquello, con lentitud llevó la navaja a la muñeca contraria y empezó a acariciar su pálida piel con la fría hoja de metal.

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que su cansada y lenta mente no fue capaz de procesarlo todo.

Peter consiguió abrir la puerta a base de porrazos, rompiendo seguramente algunos de los soportes por los que ésta se unía al mástil, y enseguida se puso a su altura.

Cuando la vio en aquella situación, mirándolo con ojos perdidos y una navaja en la mano, _El Magnífico_ solo pudo quitarle el arma de las manos sin poner cuidado en como la cogía y provocando un gran corte en su palma.

Pero el escozor y la sangre que lentamente escurría por su puño no pudieron distraerlo de la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Lucy, su querida Lucy, su hermana favorita… En la bañera, a punto de suicidarse.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al borde de la bañera, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, cogió una toalla y envolvió a su hermana en ella para luego sacarla del agua ya helada.

Peter no había dicho nada en el trayecto que debían recorrer desde el baño hasta la habitación de la menor, tan solo soltó un quejido cuando la toalla se manchó con la sangre de su mano y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama.

Lucy subió los ojos y se encontró con los de Peter empañados en lágrimas, de repente la culpabilidad se presentó en su corazón y ella sintió también ganas de llorar cuando los sollozos de Peter se hicieron sonoros y los grandes y fuertes brazos del adulto envolvieron el cuerpo de ella.

- Por favor, Lu, no lo hagas… Te lo ruego, Lu, por favor… No me dejes tú también, por favor… Por favor, Lu… Por favor, te lo ruego… - le suplicaba, apretándola con fuerza en sus brazos para asegurarse que ella aún estaba viva y que realmente había podido evitar perderla otra vez.

De los inexpresivos ojos de Lucy comenzaron a caer lágrimas ante el angustioso y tormentoso llanto de Peter _El Magnífico._

**Fin del Recuerdo.**

_**Cada milímetro parece una prisión **__**  
**__**Ninguna lágrima es verdad **__**  
**__**Resuena aquella vieja canción.**_

Peter observaba la venda que cubría su mano, protegiendo el corte que se había hecho con la navaja de Edmund al quitársela de las manos a su hermana…

Aquel recuerdo le provocó náuseas.

Se dejó caer sobre el escritorio.

No habían palabras para describir el horror que había sentido al llegar a casa y llamarla y que ella no respondiera, el temor que se había extendido por cada uno de sus músculos al encontrar la puerta del baño cerrada a cal y canto… Ni la desesperación que provocó en su cuerpo la adrenalina suficiente para haber corrido hasta ella con rapidez y conseguir quitarle la navaja antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

El picor en su nariz le advirtió de que las lágrimas podían salir de sus ojos si no tenía cuidado.

Debía haber una solución para aquel asunto, tenía que haberla.

Lucy siempre había sido una gran persona, su único pecado había sido amar a alguien completamente prohibido y concebir con él un hijo.

Si los asesinos eran perdonados y absueltos por la justicia, ¿por qué no podía su hermana recibir aquel perdón?

¡Ella no había matado a nadie! ¡Justo al contario, le había dado vida a una nueva criatura!

Entonces una chispa, como de un bombillo que se acabara de encender, surgió en su cabeza.

Se incorporó de golpe y fijó su vista en el pequeño farol que Lucy les había regalado a todos hacía unos años, en memoria del farol al que habían ido a parar la primera vez en su viaje a Narnia.

Esa era la respuesta…

Narnia.

Si tan solo Aslan le permitiera a Lucy el volver para quedarse allí, en una tierra que la amaba… En una tierra en la que nunca sería mal mirada por la criatura que estaba creciendo en sus entrañas… En una tierra en la que ella podía ser quien quisiera y como quisiera… En una tierra que siempre la vería como en realidad era, aquella Reina que algún día antaño trajo paz a cada uno de sus pastos… Lucy _La Valiente._

A pesar de los pequeños intentos que la joven había intentado llevar acabo para huir de aquella cruda realidad, para él, su hermana siempre sería la joven más valiente que nunca hubiera conocido.

Tan solo estaba pasando una mala fase, a los valientes también se les debería permitir tener sus bajos además de sus altos…

Ellos también tienen derecho a llorar… Con la cara descubierta.

Él se sacrificaría por ella, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir si eso significaba que ella podría seguir viviendo… Dejaría de lado todo el amor que sentía hacia Lucy si ella tenía la oportunidad de volver y jamás regresar a aquella Inglaterra que le había traído tantas y tantas desgracias… Él, como su actual tutor debido al estado de sus padres, la dejaría ir y alejarse de él.

_**Porque esta noche se te va y se lleva tus partículas **__**  
**__**a un mundo en el que nada, nada es mejor **__**  
**__**Y no amanecerá hasta que no ilumines la función **__**  
**__**Y alguien te espera y tú no estás que cosa tan ridícula **__**  
**__**Son cuentos de leyenda y ciencia ficción **__**  
**__**Y nada cambiará hasta que no ilumines la función.**_

Le había prometido a Peter que no volvería a intentar suicidarse…

Pero, aunque él no lo supiera, ella bajaba a menudo a la cocina y se sentaba delante del cajón de los cuchillos… Pensando en lo fácil que sería atravesar las suaves y finas membranas de su piel y desangrarse hasta morir…

Tampoco sabía que guardaba debajo de su colchón miles de tubos de los antidepresivos que se compraba su madre, por si algún día no aguantaba más las pesadillas… Y decidía tener un sueño eterno.

O los días que subía a la azotea para tender la ropa o para recogerla, observaba la acera metros más abajo con ojos anhelantes.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, en realidad no había roto su promesa, en ningún momento le había prometido a Peter que no intentaría planear el suicidio perfecto.

…

…

Había ido a la azotea y se había sentado a la intemperie, recibiendo en su cara las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron por levemente mojarla hasta que lograron empaparla del todo.

Pensando en unos días lejanos que fueron mejores…

- Si tan solo pudiera volver… Si tan solo pudiera volver con el señor y la señora Castor… Con Reepeecheep… Con Tumnus… Con Aslan… Si tan solo pudiera volver… Esta pena no sería tan grande, ¿verdad, pequeñín? – le habló, acariciando con ternura la piel de su vientre.- No puedo morir… No teniéndote a ti dentro de mí, porque… ¿sabes? Eres lo único que me queda de él… Eres su legado, la prueba innata de que Edmund _El Justo_ vivió y que su leyenda es eterna… - de sus ojos comenzaron a escapar pequeñas lágrimas.- Pero estoy tan cansada… Tan cansada… - sus ojos se fueron cerrando con lentitud.

…

…

Sintió unos rayos de sol que le daban directamente en la cara y se morían de ganas por penetrar directamente hasta sus ojos…

De manera que se permitió el lujo de abrirlos despacio, con cuidado, para que la repentina luz no le hiciera mucho daño en las retinas a la vez que se preguntaba cómo es que de repente, y teniendo en cuenta el diluvio que estaba cayendo, había dejado de llover y había logrado salir el sol de entre tanta nube que cubría el cielo de la vieja y sucia Inglaterra.

Pero, una vez que los hubo abierto del todo y la pasajera ceguera le dejó ver, Lucy se encontró con los extensos jardines de Narnia… Concretamente, aquellos que rodeaban el palacio de Cair Paravel.

_**Y todo pasa tan despacio solo dime por qué sigues queriendo huir **__**  
**__**Por qué sigues buscando donde no estás, **__**  
**__**por qué llega el invierno y piensas que nada es igual. **__**  
**__**Parece todo tan irreal, cuando las cosas suceden tú ya no estás **__**  
**__**el equilibrio no duerme cerca y quizás no vendrá.**_

Peter soltó un suspiro, no encontraba a Lucy por ningún lado.

Había mirado en todos sitios: desde el sótano en el que a veces se escondía, pasando por la cocina donde la solía encontrar mirando con expresión perdida algún punto fijo, girando a la derecha del salón donde se sentaba con un libro que nunca leía, hasta la habitación dentro de la cual había recluido su vida.

Entonces un destello se hizo en su mente, ¡la azotea!

Y un temor se avivó en su interior.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó, mientras corría en busca de las escaleras que le llevarían hasta aquel lugar.- ¡Lucy! – gritó, abriendo la puerta de metal con fuerza y entrando en el lugar.

Encontrándose con una Lucy que se encontraba de pie, caminando hacia la barandilla.

- ¡Lu! ¡Por favor, Lu! ¡Ya hablamos de esto, por favor, Lu! – Logró anteponerse entre ella y la barandilla, pero le sorprendió ver que su hermana tenía los ojos completamente ausentes, como si realmente no estuviera allí.- ¿Lucy? – la llamó, temeroso y agitando una mano delante de sus claros ojos verdes.

_**Porque no hay nadie que merezca esa prisión **__**  
**__**Ninguna lágrima es verdad **__**  
**__**Olvida aquella vieja canción.**_

La joven Reina sintió como su pecho se llenaba de gozo por primera vez en mucho tiempo al respirar el limpio aire de aquellos lares… Pero, ¿realmente estaba allí?

- Sí, estás en Narnia, pequeña…

Aquella voz tan conocida hizo que se diera la vuelta como movida por un resorte para encontrarse con el majestuoso León que siempre la había apoyado.

- Aslan… - de nuevo, las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro a la vez que se lanzaba a abrazar al León por el cuello.- Aslan, Aslan, Aslan… ¡Aslan! – lo llamó, en llantos.

Él le acarició lentamente su pequeña cabeza rubia y le lamió la cara con cariño para intentar recompensarla hasta que la pequeña Hija de Eva se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder hablar con ella.

- ¿De verdad he vuelto, Aslan? – Él asintió.- Pero, ¿por qué? Yo… No me he portado bien, he sido… Muy mala… He cometido muchos errores y estoy haciendo daño a mucha gente… Además… He sido la causante de… de… - notó como el nudo de su garganta no le permitía continuar con la frase.

- No es que hayas sido mala, Lucy… Tú simplemente has sucumbido a uno de los mayores placeres de la vida… Amar y sentirse amada… Sé que ha sido con Edmund, sé qué es lo que habita en tu vientre… Querida, ¿de verdad no quieres vivir por ti y por esa criatura?

- Claro que quiero vivir, Aslan… Pero no puedo, el dolor, la culpa, la angustia, la presión… Me estoy ahogando, Aslan… No quiero volver a Inglaterra… - le rogó, con un susurro roto.

Él le sopló con un poco de su aliento, y Lucy sintió como cada parte de su pequeña existencia era calentada y consolada por aquel simple gesto.

- Te quedarás, Lucy, si es lo que más deseas… Pero no podrás volver nunca, ¿estás conforme con eso?

La joven lo miró e inmediatamente la imagen de Peter acudió a su mente… Él le había pedido que no le dejara solo, que no le abandonara… ¿Estaría siendo egoísta por hacerlo?

_**Porque la vida se te va y se lleva tus partículas **__**  
**__**a un mundo en el que nada, nada es mejor **__**  
**__**Y no amanecerá hasta que no ilumines la función.**_

El andar de su hermana se detuvo.

Peter estuvo seguro al mirarla de que los verdes ojos recuperaron un poco del brillo que le había sido arrebatado junto con la alegría de la felicidad.

Entonces sintió el aura de majestuosidad que envolvía a Lucy, y no pudo más que sonreír con tristeza y comprensión.

- Te quiero, Peter – ella acarició su mejilla y él se abandonó a la dulce caricia, la última que tendría por parte de su querida y pequeña hermana.

- Yo también, Lucy – le aseguró, aunque su respuesta había sido lanzada al viento cuando ella ya había desaparecido.- Cuídala, Aslan, por favor… Cuídala lo que yo no he podido cuidarla y sobretodo… Protégela de sí misma… - le rogó a una presencia que ya no volvería a ver nunca, pero que estaba seguro de que le escuchaba.

Sintiendo como las últimas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, Peter abandonó la azotea, preparándose para el futuro que le esperaba.

_**Y yo te espero y tú no estás, no entiendo la película **__**  
**__**Tu historia es solo miedo y ciencia ficción **__**  
**__**Y no amanecerá hasta que no ilumines la función.**_

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, aquel bello paisaje no era tan solo un dulce que podían quitarle en cualquier momento… Era tan real y tan eterno que, en el fondo, le abrumaba.

Se secó las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos cuando se despidió de Peter, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por ella…

Con nuevas esperanzas y renovados ánimos se encaminó rumbo al gran y reconstruido palacio de Cair Paravel, una vez que hubo subido las verdosas colinas y que pudo observarlo cuando grande e imponente era, se permitió el lujo de sentarse sobre el césped a observarlo.

Era increíble la fieldad con la que había colocado cada bloque y dibujado cada detalle, le había sentir como si hubiera vuelto a la tan ansiada y amada Época de Oro que ella, junto con sus tres hermanos, habían llevado a Narnia.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la verde hierba y sus verdes ojos reflejaran la pureza del cielo azul que se extendía sobre ella. Reconocía perfectamente aquella brisa fresca y la calidez del ambiente, Narnia estaba en pleno verano.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado aquí? – se preguntó en voz alta, aun tratando de convencerse de que era real y realmente estaba allí.- Echaba tanto de menos esta sensación de tranquilidad…

Entonces, mientras exhalaba todo el aire que podía, sintió como una sombra le tapaba el tan ansiado y amado sol, privándola de la luz que tanto le había costado alcanzar.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó una varonil voz que la obligó a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Casi encima de ella se encontraba un atractivo hombre, de cabellos largos y castaños y brillantes ojos marrones, montado en un hermoso semental blanco sobre el que cabalgaba.

Se incorporó un poco y se permitió observarlo con mejor detenimiento.

…

El jinete se desmontó del caballo y ella reconoció aquel toque de talón tan característico de…

- ¡No puede ser cierto! – exclamó, contenta y sorprendiendo al joven que la observaba con curiosa desconfianza.- ¡CASPIAN! – y así, tal cual y sin que él pudiera prepararse para recibirla, se lanzó a su cuello y con ambos brazos le abrazó.

Provocando que por la brutalidad y la sorpresa de la acción, ambos cayeran sobre el fresco césped.

- ¿Es que me conocéis? – preguntó sorprendido, sobándose la cabeza.

- Vaya, no sabía que el gran Rey Caspian X tuviera tan mala memoria… Te recordaba más suspicaz – le atacó ella, mordazmente mientras le observaba aún encima de él, sobre el amplio pecho del muchacho.

Entonces él se permitió el pequeño lujo de recorrer con sus ojos aquel rostro, parándose a observar cada detalle… Y poco a poco la reconoció, desde aquellos rubios cabellos ondulados que se esparcían por su pecho, hasta los ojos verdes que relucían de alegría y las pequeñas pecas que aún se amontonaban en su nariz… A su mente acudió la imagen de una chica de 16 años que le había acompañado en La Travesía Del Viajero Del Alba.

- ¿Lucy? – preguntó, no muy seguro.

- ¡La misma! – exclamó ella, volviendo a abrazarlo.

Caspian solo pudo enrojecer ante el repentino ataque de euforia y alegría que le demostraba la joven, y gracias al cual el cuerpo de ella se encontraba completamente amoldado al propio, sintiendo cada una de las nada infantiles curvas de la joven.

_**Tan cerca que no estás,**_

_**¿Cómo puedo encontrarte? No te oigo gritar **_  
_**Que todo va a cambiar al tiempo que ilumines la función... **_  
_**No hay tú, no hay yo, no hay nada que para, que pueda parar **_  
_**Esa película que pasa tan deprisa y mientras **_  
_**sigues queriendo huir, porque sigues buscando donde no estás, **_  
_**Porque llega el invierno y piensas que nada es igual.**_

Sintió como los sentimientos, con los que había luchado durante tanto tiempo para lograr enterrarlos y poder seguir con su vida después de la marcha de ella y de su hermano la última vez que habían visitado Narnia, resurgían con más fuerza que nunca.

Presentía que la llegada de Lucy le iba a costar más de un quebradero de corazón y cabeza.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

¡Al final Lu y Caspian se han encontrado!

¿Qué pasará?

Espero que lo averigüéis conmigo en el próximo capítulo :)

Espero vuestras opiniones.

**Besos & Abrazos.**


	4. Ámame Cuando Menos Lo Merezca

Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de esta historia...

Las cosas comienzan a complicarse,

¿qué pasará? ^^

**¡Besos & Abrazos!**

* * *

**Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, porque será cuando más lo necesite.**

Caspian observaba, sin poder creérselo aún, el andar de la jovencita que expulsaba alegría con cada paso que daba.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, aquella mujer lo tenía completamente hipnotizado… ¿En qué momento Lucy había sustituido su menudo e infantil cuerpo por uno adulto y esbelto? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser una niña?

- Caspian – le llamó con voz cantarina, deteniéndose a las puertas del hermoso Cair Paravel.

- 'Aunque la belleza de la Reina es incluso más' – pensó deslumbrado ante la imagen que Lucy le ofrecía, toda ella rodeada de la belleza Narniana, aumentando su propio esplendor.- 'Nunca a nadie le han sentado tan bien estas tierras como a ella'. Dime, mi Reina.

Lucy se quedó estática al volver a ser llamada de aquella manera… Solo una persona continuaba llamándola así a pesar de no estar en Narnia… Su recuerdo le provocó un amargo sabor de boca y un picor en la nariz que le reveló la presencia de posibles lágrimas.

- 'Él no es Edmund, Lucy, no lo es' – se regañó a sí misma, y se obligó a mirar a Caspian como nunca lo había hecho.- Parecías ausente, ¿pensabas en algo? – preguntó curiosa, recuperando su alegría momentánea.

- 'En ti'. En nada en particular – mintió, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa que ella le devolvió.- Será mejor que entremos, tengo que anunciar vuestra llegada – le ofreció el brazo, haciendo uso de su caballerosidad, y ella se aferró a él gustosa.

_**En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño,  
En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú,  
En total simplicidad sería yo te amo…  
**_

Nada más penetrar en el castillo por la puerta principal, la servidumbre de Cair Paravel se amontó a su alrededor, recibiéndola como si nunca se hubiera ido. Contentos por su regreso y su próxima estadía.

Las chicas telmarinas acudieron a preparar una habitación para ella.

Caspian observó todo el alboroto que se había formado alrededor de Lucy y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la obvia admiración que los Cuatro Reyes de Narnia había dejado vigente en los corazones narnianos, siendo reconocidos por muchos años que pasaran.

Aquella palabra retumbó con una fuerza abrumadora en su cabeza.

Años…

Años…

Años…

En Narnia habían pasado seis, seis largos años en los cuales la paz había reinado en cada una de las comarcas de aquel basto y bello mundo.

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado en Inglaterra? Lucy había crecido tanto…

- ¡Caspian!

Su llamado volvió a sacarlo con brusquedad de sus pensamientos y detuvo su vista en la peculiar jovencita que le miraba con ojos enternecedores y que, por muchos años que pasaran, seguía siendo mucho más baja que él.

- ¿Qué sucede, Reina Lucy?

Ella dejó entrever una mueca de disgusto en sus labios y su ceño fruncido, Caspian alzó una ceja divertido.

- No me llames así, por favor – le pidió, acunando la mano de él entre las suyas, provocando en Caspian una corriente eléctrica y un cosquilleo que ascendió desde la palma de su mano hasta el resto de su cuerpo.- Ahora el señor de Cair Paravel eres tú, Caspian. Yo soy solo tu invitada – terminó, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios que revolucionó todas las barreras de Caspian.

Entonces, él sintió la necesidad de correr hacia algún bosque lejano y alejarse de ella al sentir como la secreta devoción, que siempre había procesado hacia la valiente Reina, resurgía de entre los escombros de su corazón sin él poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Soltó un suspiro, aquello no iba a terminar bien…

Lucy estaba demasiado hermosa como para que Caspian tuviera el suficiente autocontrol sobre sus acciones el tiempo que durara su estadía.

- Para mí siempre serás mi Reina, Lucy – Caspian se castigó mentalmente en el mismo instante en el que dejó escapar aquellas palabras de sus labios, ¿es que acaso su fuerza de voluntad y su sentido común estaban en su contra?

Lucy sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un rojo tono carmín ante las palabras dichas por el actual Rey… ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

- Ibas a decirme algo, ¿no? – las palabras de Caspian la rescataron de su estupor.

- Ah… Sí… Verás – comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos.- Me gustaría verla… Ha sido reconstruida, ¿verdad? – él alzó una ceja dando a entender que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se refería.- La Sala de los Cuatro Tronos, Caspian – le aclaró, con un lógico tono casi insultante.

- Por supuesto que sí – murmuró el joven.- Ven conmigo – le pidió, con una dulzura muy impropia de él.

Él era el Rey Caspian X de Narnia, el Rey que había logrado esquivar miles de compromisos debido a su dureza con las mujeres. Soltó un suspiro mental, ¡cuánto le costaba aparentar ser quien no era!

Aunque se dio cuenta de que más bien era Lucy quien, maravillada por la exactitud con la que habían reproducido al viejo Cair Paravel, le guió a él por los largos y difíciles pasillos hasta llegar a la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos.

La hermosa joven que hablaba animadamente sobre sucesos pasados, calló de repente al ingresar en la Sala. Sobrecogida ante los abrumadores sentimientos que le producían los miles de recuerdos que se amontonaban en su mente con tan solo estar en aquellas cuatro paredes.

Observó las cortinas de terciopelo granate que protegían la estancia de la poderosa luz del sol narniano. Pisó, con sus pies descalzos, la suave maqueta hilada con terciopelo y oro, deleitándose con la suave sensación que recibía al tacto. Miró las paredes, y una emoción aún mayor la embargó provocando que en su garganta se formara un nudo de pena y angustia…

Allí, en cada una de las cuatro paredes, habían colgado retratos de la Edad de Oro que habían vivido y de las dos últimas aventuras en las que habían participado en sus pequeños regresos a Narnia.

La presión en su pecho aumentó cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los negros de un Edmund que le devolvía la mirada desde un cuadro familiar en el cual él tenía las manos posadas sobres sus hombros desnudos, en gesto protector. Los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas al su cuerpo recordar esas pequeñas caricias… De sus ojos cayeron lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

Caspian notó el repentino cambio en la actitud de _La Valiente_: los hombros de ella estaban caídos en gesto derrotista, a la vez que el pequeño y ligero cuerpo femenino parecía de repente más pesado. Además, los ojos de la Reina que miraban el cuadro habían sido capturados por un sentimiento de pena y angustia…

¿Qué diantres había sucedido?

- Lucy.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal de arriba abajo ante la profunda voz de Caspian.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto a Narnia?

Lucy bajó los ojos, presa de tantos sentimientos y pensamientos no le era posible hilarlos en su cabeza para que tuvieran un sentido lógico.

Recibió de lleno un mareo que la hizo tambalearse de tal manera que Caspian tuvo que sujetarla antes de que la joven cayera al suelo desmayada.

- ¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?

Ella se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que hubiera vuelto a Narnia, su cruda realidad seguía siendo la misma y encima ahora tenía nuevos problemas.

Soltó un suspiro, notando como la calidez del cuerpo de Caspian se contagiaba al propio.

- Sí, estoy bien… - mintió, evitando el contacto visual.- Solo ha sido un pequeño mareo…

- ¡Rey Caspian X!

Un centauro irrumpió de pronto en la Sala de los Cuatro Tronos reclamando la atención de su gobernante que se encontraban completamente posada en la joven que sostenía por la cintura.

- ¿Qué sucede, Leenouch?

- Solicitan su presencia en la sala principal, Su Majestad – le informó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él.

- Pero… - volvió la vista hacia Lucy.

- No te preocupes, Caspian, estoy bien – le aseguró, separándose de él.- Ve, ya hablaremos después.

Cuando ella se separó de él, Caspian sintió de nuevo aquel terror irracional por perderla, el temor de que ella pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento le sobrecogía el corazón.

- Lucy – la llamó nuevamente, antes de salir en compañía del centauro.

- ¿Si, mi Rey?

Él se estremeció de placer al oírla llamarlo de esa manera.

- ¿No te habrás ido cuando vuelva?

Lucy le miró con ternura al escucharlo.

- No, estaré esperándote en mis aposentos – le respondió con suavidad y una leve sonrisa.- Ya no puedo irme – susurró por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para no ser escuchada.

Con una expresión más tranquila instalada en su rostro, el joven Rey abandonó la sala y a los pocos segundos aparecieron el grupo de damas telmarinas que la acompañarían a su habitación.

_**Y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz, mi bien,  
el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad,  
La fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar  
y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz.**_

Había acomodado los cojines de tal forma que pudiera sentarse cómodamente en el alféizar de la ventana mirando, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, la puesta del sol narniano.

Perdida entre sus cavilaciones.

La realidad del hecho de que por mucho que estuviera en Narnia seguía estando embarazada de Edmund era tan grande que comenzaba a sentirse nuevamente deprimida.

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien del todo con ella.

Además de enfrentarse a las fases del embarazo, antes iba a tener que ser sometida a una dura prueba pues no podía seguir ocultándole a Caspian el qué la había llevado a Narnia… También la preocupaba el que él se enfadara con ella… Era el único apoyo que le quedaba.

¿Qué era aquella sensación que surgía cerca de su pecho cada vez que él la miraba o le dedicaba algo de atención?

Era cálida y se sentía completamente reconfortada y en ocasiones los colores acudían a sus mejillas en contra de su voluntad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Sin embargo, cohibida por la realidad, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello se sentía como un ligero dèjá vu que ya había vivido en algún momento de su vida.

Soltó el libro que había intentado leer y pasar de las cuatro primeras páginas, para recostarse sobre los cojines y observar, con los ojos entrecerrados, las estrellas que algún artista narniano había pintado con gran maestría en el techo de la habitación.

Se sentía mejor al observarlas, era como si hubieran sido colocadas allí para ella… En cierto modo, todo en aquella habitación parecía haber sido colocado para que ella pudiera disfrutarlo.

Pero eso no era posible, sencillamente era así.

Comenzaba a sentir como Morfeo quería llevársela a hacer una pequeña visita a su mundo cuando oyó pequeños toques en la puerta que consiguieron sobresaltarla. Desperezándose y rascándose un ojo se dirigió a la puerta que abrió con suavidad para encontrarse de frente con el causante de sus pensamientos.

- Buenas noches – le saludó ella, risueña, con el sueño pintando aún sus lentos y pausados movimientos.

- ¿Te he despertado? – le preguntó, con una tierna sonrisa.

- No, más bien has evitado que Morfeo me secuestrara unas horas – le explicó, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada al Rey a su habitación.

- ¿Te ha gustado el lugar? ¿Es cómodo? ¿Acogedor? – preguntó, siguiéndola hasta el alfeizar de la ventana donde se sentaron los dos sobre los cojines, el uno enfrente del otro.

- Es mucho más que eso, Caspian… Te parecerá extraño, pero es como si esta habitación hubiera sido hecha para mí – confesó, notando como se alejaban de ella los pequeños rasgos del sueño y acudían los de la vergüenza, pintando sus mejillas de un tono carmín.

- Construí este lugar pensando en que algún día desafiarías las leyes de Aslan y volverías – le confesó, dejándose atrapar por un cielo rojizo que comenzaba a tomar el tono morado de la temprana noche.

Ella quería preguntar por qué, pero no fue capaz.

Tenía tantas cosas que decir y tantas que deseaba callar… Pero tenía que contárselo, dentro de dos meses no podría ocultárselo más.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? – le preguntó, intentado retrasar lo inminente.

Caspian dejó que su cabeza cayera contar el cristal, notando el frío helador de la noche, pensando que quizás el frío le ayudaría a disminuir el dolor de cabeza que seguía vigente en sus sienes.

- Prefiero miles de veces enfrentarme a un batallón de centauros y minotauros que tratar sobre asuntos de matrimonio, Lucy – aquello le sentó como si le hubieran tirado encima un cubo de agua helada.

- ¿Vas a casarte? – dejó escapar, con dolorosa interrogación

Ante el silencio de Caspian, ella recordó.

Hace muchos años, cuando habían vuelto para la aventura de La Travesía del Viajero del Alba, ella había tenido sentimientos muy fuertes hacia el joven Rey… Pero se vio en la obligación de olvidarlo cuando volvieron a Inglaterra ya que no había ninguna posibilidad de que volvieran a verse… Y fue tiempo más tarde cuando comenzó a sentir aquellos prohibidos sentimientos hacia Edmund.

Se tocó la cabeza, mareada.

¿Seguía ella enamorada de Caspian?

No podía ser...

Además, estaba esperando un hijo de su propio hermano… Ella no se merecía ser amada de nuevo.

- No, no voy a casarme, Lu – contestó luego de unos instantes, ella subió los ojos sorprendida hasta él.- En un principio iba a aceptar porque ya estaba cansado de esta situación pero parece ser que no puedo hacerlo, así que volví a declinar la oferta.

-¿Por qué?

Él solo la examinó con la mirada, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que Lucy estaba vestida con un largo camisón de seda blanco sobre el que tenía puesta una suave y fina bata del mismo material que se adecuaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo.

Sintió como sus hormonas se revolucionaban ante aquello y se vio obligado a apartar la vista.

- Porque apareciste tú, Lucy – le respondió con sinceridad.

La que antaño fue apodada _La Valiente_ sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación debido a que ella ocultaba el tono extremadamente rojo de sus mejillas que revelaban sus sentimientos encontrados.

- Pero es muy probable que me odies cuando te enteres del por qué he regresado, Caspian – admitió, con dolor en sus palabra.

Caspian volteó su rostro de nuevo hacia la ventana, observando con expresión melancólica los jardines de Cair Paravel que se mantenían en silencio gracias a la vigilancia de los fieles faunos..

- Yo nunca podría odiarte, Lucy.

En los labios femeninos asomó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Eso está por verse, Caspian – respondió.

- Pues sorpréndeme entonces, Reina Lucy.

Ante sus palabras la joven solo pudo abrazar sus rodillas y tomar aire varias veces.

Pensó un poco en ello antes de hablar, ¿cómo debía decírselo? ¿Debía empezar por el principio? ¿Contarle la historia completa?

Decidió entonces que lo mejor sería soltar la consecuencia de sus actos poco a poco, luego le contaría la historia completa si él tenía ganas o deseaba escucharla.

- Verás… - jugó con sus manos nerviosa, lo que ella no sabía es que Caspian ya se olía que era algo que no le iba a gustar.- La razón por la que Aslan me ha permitido volver a Narnia es porque… Deseaba vivir.

- ¿No podías hacerlo en Inglaterra? Allí están tus hermanos, ¿no? – aquello le sentó peor que una patada, recordando que ya no eran los cuatro Pevensie, pero eso Caspian aún no lo sabía.

Como respuesta, Lucy negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

- Porque estoy embarazada, Caspian – le soltó sin tapujos y sin respirar, después de tomar todo el aire que sus pulmones podían aguantar.

El joven Rey se quedó completamente quieto, esperando quizás adivinar en Lucy algún gesto que le indicara que aquello era tan solo una broma… Pero no halló ningún indicio, tan solo los rojos ojos de la joven que amenazaban con expulsar lágrimas de angustia.

La primera vez que intentó decir algo, le sorprendió descubrir que se había quedado literalmente sin palabras.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse… La mujer que él amaba con locura estaba embarazada de otro, ¡genial! ¿Qué más podía suceder?

- ¿Quién es el padre? – casi escupió.

Lucy sintió como al cerrar los ojos las lágrimas escaparon, mojando las mangas de su camisón y dejando surcos por sus mejillas.

Estaba a punto de perder a Caspian…

Ya había perdido a Edmund…

¿Es que la vida no iba a darle un respiro?

- Edmund – fue un susurro tan inaudible, que de no ser por los ojos de Caspian que se abrieron presos de la incredulidad… Estaba segura que hubiera sido tan solo un pensamiento gritado en voz alta dentro de su mente.

Esperó, esperó y siguió esperando a que Caspian emitiera alguna señal de vida.

_**Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo,  
Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti  
Para amar después de amarte, vida.**_

Vale, se había equivocado, sí que podía ir peor.

El nombre del padre del bebé que Lucy llevaba en su interior tardó bastante en penetrar en su mente, de manera que no se permitió moverse hasta comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Pero… Pero él es tu hermano – cerró los puños en gesto de impotencia, vio como Lucy se encogía más sobre sí misma al percibir el enfado su enfado.

- Lo sé… - con aquel susurro roto, las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza, perdiéndose en la suave tela.

No supo qué decir, ahora estaba peor que antes.

¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ante eso?

Sentía que había algo más, que Lucy necesitaba decirle algo más… Pero él ya no tenía fuerzas para escucharla, de manera que sin que ella pudiera detenerle abandonó la habitación en silencio, con el ruido de la puerta al ser cerrada con fuerza como único adiós.

Antes de cerrarla, Caspian pudo oír el gran sollozo que escapó traicionero de la garganta femenina.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba pensar sin tenerla delante así que atravesó los pasillos con asombrosa rapidez y salió a la intemperie donde el helado viento le recibió de lleno, no pudo hacer nada más que dirigirse a los jardines donde había encontrado a Lucy y dejarse caer sobre el césped que se empezaba a cubrir con el rocío de la noche.

Lucy había huido de Inglaterra.

Porque estaba embarazada.

Embarazada de Edmund.

Su propio hermano.

Ordenadas las ideas de aquella manera la situación parecía incluso más irreal.

Se sentía traicionado por el amor de su vida, por aquella a la que había venerado siempre desde las sombras, a la que había idolatrado… Pues ahora esa misma mujer estaba embarazada de otro hombre que no era otro más que Edmund, su hermano mayor… Si se paraba a pensarlo, en el fondo no tenía derecho a despecharla por aquello, después de todo ella no sabía que él la amaba.

Pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué de Edmund?

- El amor es amor, Caspian – murmuró una voz detrás de él en respuesta a su pregunta interna.

No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

- Pero son sangre de la misma sangre, Aslan – refutó el joven, testarudo como él era.

- Sí, así es. Pero, ¿no crees que ella ya haya sufrido bastante? ¿Realmente piensas que debe pasar toda su vida arrepintiéndose de su error? ¿Crees que es necesario desperdiciar de esa manera una vida? ¿No crees que sería mejor que Lucy _La Valiente_ saliera adelante con su hijo y viviera por él y por ella?

Las preguntas de Aslan le hicieron reflexionar.

- Pero fue decisión de ellos el que Lucy se quedara embarazada, ¿no? – Preguntó, hiriente.- ¿No ha sido un poco cobarde por su parte huir a Narnia cuando el padre está en Inglaterra?

De haberle mirado, Caspian hubiera leído en los ojos de Aslan la sorpresa. ¡El Majestuoso León sorprendido! Desde luego, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

- Veo que Lucy no te lo ha contado todo – observó.

Entonces tuvo que admitirlo.

- Creo que no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo – en su tono de voz el León pudo leer el arrepentimiento de su conciencia.

- Pues deberías… Quizás entiendas por qué Lucy ha actuado de esa manera al desear venir a Narnia…

Y tal y como había aparecido, Aslan desapareció, dejando tras de sí un aura majestuosa que le infundió un poco de tranquilidad para poder pensar.

Aslan tenía mucha razón en cada una de sus palabras, como siempre.

Él no era quien para negarle a Lucy una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar de su vida y de la que crecía en su interior… ¿Qué pasaría con el bebé? ¿Iba a crecer sin un padre?

La loca idea de adoptarlo cruzó fugazmente por su mente, logrando que se pusiera colorado.

Se levantó con lentitud del césped y se dirigió al interior de Cair Paravel, completamente dispuesto a terminar de escuchar lo que Lucy tuviera que decirle.

Sería difícil, muy difícil, pero no era imposible.

_**Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos…  
Para mi debilidad, la única eres tú…  
Al final tan solo sé que siempre te he esperado.**_

La encontró encerrada en su habitación, sentada en el alféizar desasiéndose en lágrimas y tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando le sintió al lado de ella y tuvo que mirarlo para poder reconocerlo.

- Ven conmigo, Lucy – era la segunda vez en el día que le pedía aquello, extendiéndole por segunda vez también su mano para que ella la cogiera.

La joven le miró interrogante y temerosa de sus acciones y Caspian pudo apreciar el leve temblor de su mano cuando la depositó sobre la suya, entonces Caspian la agarró con fuerza y la jaló lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarla a ponerse de pie y a continuación la sacó a rastras de la habitación.

Lucy quería preguntarle a dónde iban, pero no era capaz de hablar.

¿Tan enfadado estaba que quería echarla del castillo?

Bueno, seguramente era lo que se merecía.

Sin embargo, al contrario que aclarársele, sus dudas se incrementaron cuando Caspian dobló en una esquina y al instante se encontraban dentro de las grandes y bellas cocinas de Cair Paravel.

- Lucy, ¿cuántos años tienes actualmente? – le preguntó, sorprendiéndola de tal manera que por un instante no supo exactamente la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Caspian la había sentado en una silla mientras iba de un armario a otro, sacando utensilios de cocina e ingredientes de diversos tipos. Ella no era capaz de relacionarlos con alguna comida en concreto.

- Pues… Tengo 22… Aunque dentro de poco cumpliré los 23 – de no haber estado deprimida, Caspian hubiera jurado que en la última parte había un poquito de orgullo veinteañero.- ¿Y tú, Caspian?

23…

La cifra resonó en su mente.

Lucy, al lado de él, seguía siendo la misma niña que había sido siempre.

Pero si Aslan decía que el amor era el amor, él decía que el amor no tenía edad.

- Hace unos meses que cumplí los 27 – respondió, parándose por primera vez a mirarla una vez que hubo sacado todo lo necesario.

Y viendo como la sorpresa y la incredulidad se plasmaba en cada uno de los finos rasgos de su rostro, casi con la inocencia que la joven ya había perdido… Pero bueno, de eso se trataba crecer, ¿no?

- Bien, pues vamos a tratar de hacer un anticipado pastel de cumpleaños, ¿qué te parece?

Ella lo miró igual que se mira a alguien que ha perdido por completo la cordura.

Caspian solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

- Me tomaré tu silencio como una afirmación – volvió a cogerla de la mano sin darle tiempo a reaccionar para lograr ponerla de pie y la situó delante de la gran mesa que cruzaba la cocina, delante de una serie de instrumentos que él supuso que ella sabría manejar.- Esto es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿vale? – le puso en las manos una hoja que había escrito mientras caminaba por los pasillos para ir en su busca.

Lucy, sin saber qué hacer, decidió leer el papel con detenimiento.

RECETA ESPECIAL PARA EL… ¿ROMANCE PERFECTO?

Punto 1: Consigue un Rey soltero.  
Punto 2: Añade un intento de cocinero atractivo con falda que baile para ti.  
Punto 3: Pon dos cucharillas de sorpresa e incertidumbre.  
Punto 4: Mezcla todos los ingredientes en un pequeño lugar con encanto.  
Punto 5: Añade un par de decisiones importantes.  
Punto 6: Un deseo para una estrella fugaz...  
Punto 7: Dos ojos con brillo en la mirada.  
Punto 8: Un par de pijamas de color blanco puro.  
Punto 9: Espolvoréalo con flamencos que canten.  
Punto 10: Añade flores que enamoren.  
Punto 11: Y una caja de dulces recuerdos.  
Punto 12: Y una bandeja de sueños bonitos.  
Punto 13: Y tres tartas de bodas...  
Punto 14: Ocho pizzas de arco iris...  
Punto 15: Y dos copas de vino tinto.  
Punto 16: Cúbrelas con salsa de champiñones silvestres.  
Punto 17: Mézclalas con tres cucharadas colmadas de lágrimas.  
Punto 18: Y con dos magdalenas que tengan un punto de lujuria.  
Punto 19: Añade un cocinero narniano que tiene una corona en su cabeza, pero sin falda.  
Punto 20: Agítalo con fuerza.  
Punto 21: Termina con una porción de tiramisú de chocolate.  
Punto 22: Mantén la mezcla caliente hasta el día especial y pon una rosa roja antes de servirla con un beso.

Por si acaso estuviera sufriendo alucinaciones, Lucy se permitió el lujo de parpadear y leerlo más de una vez.

- Caspian, ¿qué…?

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase, se vio rociada con una sustancia blanca que le obligó a cerrar los ojos para evitar que le entrara algo en ellos y sintió como el polvo a su alrededor le causaba un repentino ataque de tos.

¿Caspian la había rociado con harina?

Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, notó como un fuerte cuerpo se colocaba con rapidez detrás de ella y unos fuertes y varoniles brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en un abrazo nada inocente, dentro del cual la joven notó el calor de la piel de Caspian.

- ¿Caspian? – Lo llamó, pensando a la misma vez que necesitaba una ducha fría por el calor que comenzaba a sentir ella también en su cuerpo al notar la espléndida complexión del hombre y en que le costaría muchísimo quitarse la harina del pelo.

- Lo siento mucho, Lu… - confesó, enterrando la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven, sintiendo cosquillas en su nariz ante la repentina presencia de la harina.- Me gustaría escuchar la historia completa… Si no te importa – y entonces sintió como ella se aferraba a sus manos con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, como si necesitara un pilar al que aferrarse.

Caspian sintió en el fondo de su corazón que el estar embarazada de su hermano era, en el fondo, lo más suave de la historia.

_**Y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz, el bien…  
Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad…  
La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total  
Y tus ojos que son mi paz.**_

Horas más tarde una especie de pastel, hecho entre pequeñas bromas y despistes y una guerra de ingredientes que hubo entre los dos, descansaba dentro de una de las grandes neveras del palacio.

Y ahora, Caspian tenía en sus brazos a una dormida Lucy, mientras sentía como por sus mejillas caían lágrimas que lloraban la pena ante la verdad que Lucy le había confesado… La verdad de la muerte de Edmund… Y la verdad del eterno agradecimiento que le procesaría siempre a Peter por evitar que ella se suicidara…

Pensar que había estado a un paso de perderla le puso los pelos de punta.

Sabía que aquella noche no iba a conseguir dormir, pero no le importaba, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha gustado?

Nyaaa...

Espero que sí :3

¡Recuerdos para todas!


	5. El Tiempo Es Un Sastre

¡Volví para dar la lata como siempre ^^!

Bueno, y como siempre tan bien espero que os guste y os agrade el capítulo... ¿5? ¡Alá!

**¡Besos & Abrazos!**

* * *

**El tiempo es un sastre especializado en arreglos.**

Los días siguientes fueron como vivir en un extraño, aunque no por ello desagradable, sueño.

Fueron un suceso de inusuales situaciones en las que Caspian nunca se imaginó poder estar implicado.

Por supuesto, años más tarde seguramente se reiría al recordarlos…

Pero como su presente, el joven Rey se sentía marcado por la cantidad de extrañas situaciones que empezaban a hacerse normales en su vida.

Aquello, dudaba de si era bueno o malo.

_**So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep…**_

_**Muchas veces estuve sola y sin poder dormir…**_

___**You left me drown in in the tears of memory …**_

_**Me dejaste ahogándome entre lágrimas y recuerdos…**_

___**And ever since you've gonna found it how to breathe…**_

_**Desde que te fuiste me cuesta tanto respirar…**_

La primera de todas ellas se había dado al día siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol habían irrumpido sin piedad en la habitación y habían conseguido hacerle despertar.

Se desperezó con lentitud, dándose cuenta de que seguía llevando la ropa del día anterior.

Arqueó una ceja ante ese hecho y más desorientado se sintió cuando oyó caer el agua de la ducha.

_¿Pero qué diablos…?_

Al coger aire un exótico olor a manzanas se coló por sus fosas nasales recordándole que la noche anterior él y Lucy habían estado hablando hasta altas horas de la mañana sobre lo que había sucedido en Inglaterra.

Se pasó la mano por la castaña cabellera haciéndolo hacia atrás y soltando un largo suspiro.

…

Debía asegurarse de que no había sido un sueño de manera que no le quedó más remedio que acercarse con prudencia a la puerta del baño y tocar suavemente con los nudillos sobre la madera de color caoba.

La ducha se dejó de ir al instante.

Caspian tragó saliva.

- ¿Lucy? – llamó, no muy seguro.

- Buenos días, Caspian – se oyó, amortiguada por la puerta, una cantarina voz.

Él soltó un suspiro de puro alivio y se apoyó sobre la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, oyendo de nuevo el caer del agua.

- Bueno… - al oírla dudar alzó una ceja.- Tengo un pequeño problema – exclamó instantes después con tono alegre y molesto.

Al notarlo, Caspian pensó que Lucy era la personificación de la contradicción.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se dejó caer hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, mirando el cielo de Narnia a través de la ventana que tenía enfrente.

- La harina – respondió simplemente.

Aquello, que podía resultar tan normal e insignificante, logró arrancar una carcajada desde lo más profundo de la garganta masculina.

- No te rías – le espetó.- ¡Como se nota que no es tu pelo! – exclamó la joven, amenazándolo con un telefonillo aunque él no era capaz de verlo.

Oyó las continuas risas de Caspian y solo pudo respirar aliviada mientras masajeaba su larga cabellera, ya desprovista de harina y completamente recuperada de la intrusión de las pequeñas partículas blancas.

A pesar del agua que corría por su piel y del jabón que ella se estaba encargando de retirar, la joven Pevensie aún era capaz de sentir en cada una de las células de su piel el calor y el olor de Caspian.

Había dormido en sus brazos y no pudo evitar pensar, abrumada ante la realidad de este hecho, que era lo más agradable que hacía en muchísimo tiempo y aquella sensación de calidez en su pecho no hacía más que incrementarse… ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Caspian recordaba con una sonrisa tonta en los labios la situación que se había dado la noche anterior mientras trataban de hacer una tarta decente de cumpleaños.

Hasta que una luz se hizo dentro de su cerebro y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Lucy estaba en su ducha.

Es decir, básicamente estaba DESNUDA en SU ducha.

No pudo más que sonrojarse abruptamente al darse cuenta de ello, maldiciendo sus hormonas ante la sucesión de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente… Tentándolo a abrir la puerta y saltar sobre ella.

Pero, tuvo que recordarse, él no era un animal.

Sin embargo cuando la ducha paró de oírse tuvo que meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para no irrumpir dentro del baño. Oyó pequeños pasos que se acercaron a la puerta y casi pudo sentir la mano de la joven sobre la madera del otro lado de la puerta.

- Caspian – le llamó, con voz profunda y colmada de sentimientos.

- ¿Si, Lu? – escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sus sentimientos lo estaban asfixiando.

- Gracias… - ella apoyó la frente sobre la puerta, sintiendo la leve brisa que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y que le erizaba la piel, haciéndola estremecer.

Intentó imaginarse la leve y tierna sonrisa que se debía haber instalado en los labios del Rey, y supo, de una forma u otra… Que el simple hecho de imaginárselo revolucionaba su interior.

_**Cause there was so much that your heart just Couldn't see…**_

_**Porque hubo muchas cosas que tu corazón no supo ver…**_

_**A thousand rising dreams are rollin of my eyes…**_

_**Miles de sueños rotos pasan ante mis ojos…**_

_**But time was hillin me and I say goodbye…**_

_**Pero el tiempo me ha curado y ahora te digo adiós.**_

Lucy soltaba suspiros cargados de frustración.

Estaba desnuda delante del espejo, observando los escasos cambio que había sufrido su cuerpo en los casi tres meses de embarazo que ya tenía: si se levantaba la camisa se podía apreciar un poco de la barriga que ya estaba creciendo y si se era lo suficientemente pervertido y miraba sus pechos se darían cuenta de que también se habían hinchado un poco.

Acarició la superficie de su mente con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y la adoración reflejada en sus ojos.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que los leves toques en la puerta hicieron que pegara un buen salto.

- ¿Si? – respondió, dándose la vuelta y buscando con la mirada su bata entre el desastre que había organizado apenas se había levantado.

- ¿Puedo pasar, Lu? – la voz de Caspian la ancló en el lugar y la dejó sin palabras, de manera que echó un rápido vistazo global a la habitación hasta que reconoció la suave tela roja de seda que asomaba por debajo de la cama.

- ¿Lucy? – la volvió a llamar.

Extrañado por no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta con lentitud y se sorprendió al ver en primer plano el lindo y sugerente trasero de Lucy que asomaba por debajo de la cama.

En su interior, Caspian sintió a sus hormonas gritar y la testosterona aumentar considerablemente hasta que su rostro se volvió tan rojo como la manzana más perfecta.

- ¡Lo siento! – se dio la vuelta con toda la rapidez que su estatus de guerrero podría proporcionarle y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

Mientras se ponía la bata que, después de la ducha con su colchón había logrado liberar, pensó en que el calor en su cuerpo no era normal.

Caspian la había visto tal y como había venido al mundo… Lo cual bastó para que cada célula de su cuerpo se tiñera de un color rojizo que en otras circunstancias resultaría enfermizo, igual que el calor que expulsaba su cuerpo…

A lo mejor sí que estaba enferma…

- ¿Caspian?

Cuando abrió la puerta después de tomar aire varias veces aún se sentía acalorada y al verle no pudo más que dedicarle una tímida sonrisa.

Y entonces al verla con aquella sutil y sexy bata que se pegaba caprichosamente a sus curvas y las mejillas completamente sonrojadas sumándole la tímida sonrisa que había en aquellos apetecibles labios… Caspian supo que aquella imagen, más la que había presenciado hacía solo unos escasos minutos, lo torturarían cada noche en sus sueños durante muchísimo tiempo… Eso era algo de lo que estaba muy seguro, más que de su propio nombre.

Se vio obligado a volver a la realidad al notar los confundidos ojos verdes.

- ¿Si, Lu? – preguntó, no extrañándose al salir su voz ronca.

- Eres tú quien ha venido a buscarme, Su Majestad – respondió divertida, aligerando la tensión del ambiente.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! – Sintió como si bajara de una gran nube.- tengo una reunión esta tarde, así que no podré estar contigo. Había pensado que quizás querrías ir a pasear con Reepeecheep para que tomes un poco de aire.

La joven arqueó una ceja y una duda inundó su mente, molestándola terriblemente.

- ¿Otra petición de matrimonio? – aventuró, no disimulando el tono de molestia que teñía su voz.

- Eh…

¿Cómo decirle que era la misma desde hacía meses?

Aquella caprichosa princesa no dejaba de insistir y la situación con el Consejo de Ancianos comenzaba a ponerse peliaguda… Entre otras cosas, comenzaban a colmar su paciencia.

En el fondo, Lucy sabía que no necesitaba respuesta para aquella pregunta y la duda que mostraba el Rey al responder solo conseguía irritarla aún más.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan enfadada?

La rabia bullía en su interior como lava en un volcán y no sabía explicar por qué.

¿Y si…?

¿Era posible acaso que…?

- No hace falta que llames a nuestro honorable amigo – su voz sonó cansada y resignada.- No creo que salga esta tarde así que no te preocupes por mí.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó, era realmente extraño que Lucy quisiera quedarse dentro de Cair Paravel cuando le daban la oportunidad de dar un paseo.- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo a la Señora Castor?

Al pensar en la agradable Señora una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Solo quiero estar sola – le dijo.

Con esas simples palabras y sin ningún tipo de afectuosa despedida, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Caspian soltó un suspiro cargado de cansancio, sabía que las mujeres sufrían bruscos cambios de carácter cuando estaban embarazadas, pero… ¿No era demasiado prematuro? No, seguro que no. Con las mujeres nunca se sabe.

Pero Lucy parecía muy enfadada, ¿por qué?

Otro problema del que debía y tendría que preocuparse era de qué pasaría cuando comenzaran a pasar los meses y el embarazo resultase bastante notorio…

El Consejo le caería encima y los países vecinos también, con toda la abrumadora crueldad de la que disponían… Y, de lo que seguramente se aprovecharían algunos ineptos que tratarían de contraer matrimonio con ella prometiéndole una mejora en la situación.

Pero no sucedería, pensó con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Él se encargaría de ello…

Porque nadie merecía a Lucy…

_**Cause i can breathe again dream again…**_

_**Porque de nuevo puedo respirar, de nuevo puedo soñar…**_

_**I'll be on the road again…**_

_**Caminaré segura por la vida…**_

_**Like it used to be the other day…**_

_**Como solía ser…**_

_**Now i feel free again so inocente…**_

_**Ahora me siento de nuevo tan libre…**_

_**I find another you…**_

_**Encontraré otro tú…**_

Estaba cansada de estar encerrada, por eso había decidido a pesar de su desgana el salir de la habitación y dar una pequeña vuelta por los pasillos de Cair Paravel.

Claro que debería haber hecho caso del mal presentimiento que le había dado al atravesar la puerta y haberse quedado dentro… Debería haber recordado que si algo tiene que salir ml, saldrá mal… Y su día no había empezado precisamente con pie derecho.

Por supuesto, no estaba emocionalmente preparada para al comenzar a bajar las escaleras camino al vestíbulo encontrarse con que en este estaban Caspian y…

Alzó la cabeza por encima de la barandilla para ver mejor.

… Una muy bella señorita.

Lucy sintió el corazón encoger de angustia.

Vestía ropas muy elegantes, tales como los de los miembros de la realeza, poseía una esbelta figura y un largo y ondulado cabello negro… No alcanzaba a ver el color de los ojos.

Pero al verla, no pudo evitar acordarse de Susan.

Y un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su espalda.

Sin embargo se detuvo a observarlos mejor, ella parecía muy tranquila pero Caspian estaba acalorado y hacía gestos bruscos con los brazos.

¿Estaba enfadado?

Cuando Lucy reconoció la mirada retadora y hasta pícara en los ojos de ella, supo de una manera u otra que debería haberse quedado en la cama esperando pacientemente a que Caspian volviera.

De esa manera, al menos, no habría visto el beso que con decisión se había lanzado la bella chica a darle a Caspian.

No se quedó el suficiente tiempo para ver la reacción de él.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y echó a correr por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación, no reparando en los muchos miembros de la servidumbre que le preguntaban qué sucedía y no estaba muy segura pero creía que había tirado seguramente algún jarrón.

¿Por qué le había dolido aquella visión más que cualquier otra cosa?

_**Could you imagine someone elses by my side?**_

_**¿Te imaginas a alguien más a mi lado?**_

_**I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself to falling…**_

_**He tenido miedo, él no podía mantenerme…**_

_**My heart was always searching for a place to hide…**_

_**Mi corazón siempre estaba buscando un lugar para esconderse…**_

Instantes más tarde, ella no supo si habían pasado horas o qué, Caspian aporreaba con fuerza su puerta.

- ¡Lucy Pevensie, abre ahora mismo! – le exigía.

Ella podía sentir, a pesar de estar a metros de la puerta y acostada en la cama, el cabreo que expulsaban las palabras del Rey.

- No quiero – abrazó aún más la almohada.- Déjame en paz, Caspian – le pidió.

- ¿Puede saberse qué demonios te pasa? – Abrió la puerta con fuerza y penetró en la habitación importándole por una vez un comino la intimidad de la joven.- ¡La servidumbre me ha dicho que te ha visto corriendo por los pasillos! ¡Llorando!

La joven se incorporó en la cama y Caspian tuvo que centrarse en su enfado y olvidarse de que ella solo estaba vestida con el ligero camisón blanco que usaba para dormir.

- ¿Estás preocupado?

- Sí – admitió, dejando caer los hombros.

Y entonces las palabras salieron solas de los labios femeninos como la verdad más apabullante.

- ¿También lo estabas en el vestíbulo cuando ella te besó?

En los ojos de él hubo sorpresa.

- Eso no fue… - vio como ella se levantaba de la cama y le señalaba el exterior de la habitación.

- Fuera – más que una petición, esta vez, Lucy _La Valiente_ se lo ordenó.

- Si es esto lo que quieres…

Y se fue, mucho más enfadado que cuando llegó.

¿Y ella?

Ella lloró y lloró.

_**Could not to wait to done to bring another day…**_

_**No podré soportar otro amanecer…**_

_**Your not the only one so hear me when I say…**_

_**Y tú eres el único, así que escúchame cuando digo…**_

_**The thoughts of you that just fade away…**_

_**Que tus recuerdos se están desvaneciendo…**_

Caspian sentía el miedo nacer en su cuerpo.

¡No podía ser!

- ¿Habéis visto a la Reina Lucy? – preguntaba a todo miembro de la servidumbre que se encontraba por los pasillos.

Sin embargo, por mucho que preguntara lo único que recibía eran continuas negativas, ¡nadie en todo Cair Paravel la había visto! ¿Cómo diablos era posible?

A cada segundo que pasaba y por más que buscaba, al no encontrarla el miedo por perder de nuevo amenazaba con asfixiarle hasta morir.

¡No podía irse!

Simplemente no podía.

Ella le había prometido que no se iría nuevamente de Narnia, le había jurado inclusive que no podía regresar a Inglaterra aunque quisiera… ¡Que se quedaría en Narnia para siempre!

Tuvo que detenerse una vez que llegó al vestíbulo, donde los recuerdos de la discusión cayeron pesadamente sobre su memoria.

¡Estúpido Consejo! ¡Estúpido matrimonio! ¡Y sobre todo, estúpida Risotto!

Llevaban sin hablarse casi dos semanas.

Por supuesto, no es que él no quisiera arreglarlo, es que simplemente ella huía literalmente y sin ningún disimulo de él.

Así que entre intentos fallidos y exitosos escaqueos, habían transcurrido dos semanas.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde la discusión por el beso y la petición de matrimonio.

Pero, para su gran desgracia, una cosa estaba bastante clara: debía casarse sí o sí. O su cargo como Rey sería cuestionado profundamente y corría el riesgo de ser relegado del cargo.

Volvió a maldecir al Consejo.

El problema… ¡Gran problema!

Es que él no pensaba casarse con una mujer que NO amara y mucho menos teniendo tan cerca a la jovencita que ponía su tranquila vida patas arriba.

Mientras salía del palacio y se acercaba a la playa, torturándose por su ignorancia y la falta de tacto al tratar así a Lucy teniendo en cuenta su estado, el Rey juró que si conseguía encontrarla… Literalmente no la dejaría ir en ninguno de los sentidos posibles habidos y por haber.

Lucy era suya, era para él… No podía estar mejor con otro hombre que no fuera él, un Rey que mendigaba de amor por ella.

De tal manera que antes de que algún cretino la intentara cortejar él debía aceptar los turbios deseos que lo mantenían en vela durante horas y amarrarla a él… Hacerla suya.

En ello estaba pensando cuando, al bajar las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a la arena, divisó cerca de la orilla una hermosa figura femenina que se le hacía conocida.

Decidió ir caminando hasta ella y a cada paso que daba reconocía aún más aquellas esbeltas y sutiles curvas que podía imaginar cada noche a la perfección por todas las horas que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se pasaba devorando su cuerpo con la mirada.

Ella, joven de resplandecientes cabellos rubios, se dio la vuelta con rapidez al notar una presencia detrás de ella.

Y cuando Lucy le miró, él se quedó sin aliento.

Llevaba uno de los múltiples trajes que él le había regalado, pero este tenía un curioso e insinuante escote de hombro a hombro que dejaba mucha piel al descubierto… Y de una manera u otra había conseguido amarrar la falda del vestido a su cintura de modo que el Rey tenía un punto de vista bastante sugerente de las largas y hermosas piernas de la Reina.

Caspian pensó que, aunque le hubiesen amenazado con cortarle el cuello, no podría describir la mezcla de sentimientos que estallaron en su pecho al verla allí… Delante suya… Y de aquella manera.

- ¿Caspian? – le llamó, acercándose a él con lentitud y llevando las zapatillas en la mano.

Claro que Lucy no se esperaba el acabar acostada sobre la arena con el agua que llegaba de las lejanas olas hasta la orilla debajo de ella y un atractivo y provocativo Rey encima de ella, impidiéndole escapar esa vez.

Sin entender el porqué de su acción, buscó los ojos marrones que miraban fijamente algún punto de su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera volver a llamarlo sintió un cálido contacto en sus labios que le robó toda su voluntad, quedando a merced de aquellos labios que se movían con rapidez y maestría sobre los propios.

¿La estaba… Besando?

Oh… ¡Sí!

Y eso no era todo, ¡ella le estaba correspondiendo con la misma pasión!

¿De verdad era ella quien jugaba traviesa con la húmeda y cálida lengua del soberano?

¿La misma que era consciente de que Caspian tenía una pierna entre las suyas, rozando su feminidad con envolvente locura?

¿La misma que, ahora que Caspian recorría su cuerpo con manos expertas y presionando su cintura, soltaba un suspiro de puro placer y debía morderse el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido?

…

¿De verdad aquella era ella?

¿La que sentía su interior rebosar de amor?

…

Sí, aquella era ella.

La gran Reina Lucy La Valiente.

Y allí, en la hermosa playa de Cair Paravel…

Allí, ella amaba a Caspian X.

Y esa era una realidad más grande que Cair Paravel en todo su esplendor.

_**Sometimes i see you when i close my eyes…**_

_**Cuando cierro los ojos…**_

_**You're still apart of my life…**_

_**Aún eres parte de mi vida…**_

Algunas horas más tarde, una vez que el cielo había sido cubierto por el manto negro de la noche y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, Caspian descansaba con el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda en sus brazos.

Una mujer cuyos cabellos se esparcían rebeldes por una sensual espalda que él acariciaba con uno de sus dedos.

Una mujer a la que había amado toda la noche, una y otra vez sin descanso…

Pero aquel sueño no debía terminar, él no dejaría que terminara.

- Lu… - la llamó, su voz ronca después de tantas emociones encontradas.

- Dime, mi Rey – le contestó, haciéndole saber que, aunque a duras penas, aún seguía despierta.

- Cásate conmigo, Lucy.

_**I find another you…**_

_**Encontraré otro tú…**_

_**Yes, I find another you…**_

_**Sí, encontraré otro tú…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continuará...**_

¡Y fin del capítulo!

¿Os ha gustado? *0*

Deseo con todo mi ser que sí :)

En el próximo capítulo la respuesta de Lucy y... ¡Lemon!

Muajajaja... Vale, ya pasó.

¡Besotes!_**  
**_


	6. La Vida, Aquella Bipolar Amiga

Siento mucho la tardanza,

pero he estado muy enferma :(

De manera que para cumplir con el plazo,

aquí está el último capítulo.

**¡Besos & Abrazos!**

* * *

**La vida, aquella bipolar amiga.**

Una suave brisa se coló por las rendijas de la ventana, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal y solo pudo dar un pequeño salto mientras intentaba que la bandeja en sus manos no se cayera y causara un estrepitoso desastre.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesita de noche caoba que estaba al lado de la cama y se sentó con tranquilidad y suavidad en el borde para no despertarla.

- ¡Mamá! – la estrepitosa voz de un niño de cinco años hizo que se diera la vuelta sobresaltada para recibirlo en sus brazos.

- Buenos días, Skandar – le dio un beso en la mejilla al hermoso niño de cabellos rubios y ojos negros.

- ¿Está mejor Georgie? – preguntó, asomándose por encima del hombro de su madre para observar a la pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y que tenía sus pequeños y alegres ojos verdes cerrados con toda la tranquilidad de una niña que duerme.

- Sí, ya lleva dos días sin fiebre – la mujer acarició los cabellos de Skandar con suavidad.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos despiertos tan temprano? – un hombre, ya adulto, apareció sosteniéndose con ayuda del umbral de la puerta mientras se tallaba un ojo.

La Reina Lucy La Valiente miró a su atractivo esposo treintañero y le dedicó una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, provocando el sonrojo en el hombre que miró para otra parte de la habitación, avergonzado.

- Mami… Papi… - una pequeña y dulce voz captó la atención de los presentes.

- ¡Georgie! – Skandar saltó de los brazos de su madre y fue hasta su hermana, a quien abrazó con cariño.

- Buenos días, Skandar – saludó la niña, dándole un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar.

Lucy observó esa escena con añoranza mientras Caspian se colocaba detrás de ella y ponía ambas manos en sus hombros desnudos.

_**Dime que es verdad que te quedas a bailar.**_

_**Dime la mitad y me puedo morir ya.**_

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy aún podía sentir las manos de Caspian recorriendo su cuerpo.

Las grandes y ásperas manos que habían tocado cada una de las partes de su desnudo cuerpo mientras con maestría le arrancaba el hermoso vestido que cubría su blanquecina tez para luego cubrirla con besos hasta hacerla arder de pasión.

La sensación de excitación aún seguía viva en su interior y amenazaba con seguir creciendo cuando Caspian le dio la vuelta en la cama y la volvió a capturar en un beso arrebatador, quitándole el aliento con la excitante lengua que batallaba con la propia sin descanso.

Para luego ser penetrada y de su garganta escapar un sonoro gemido que provocó que Caspian la embistiera con más fuerza, pudiendo sentir el calor en lo más profundo de su alma.

Ella sabía que podía vivir así, siendo poseída por aquel honorable hombre todas las veces que fuera posible, sentirlo dentro de ella… Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan satisfactorio.

- Lu… - le sintió llamarla mientras ella descansaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

- Dime, mi Rey – le contestó, esperando oír un saludo que la invitara a soñar.

- Cásate conmigo, Lucy.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando aquellas palabras escaparon de los labios que momentos antes habían succionado, lamido y marcado cada parte de su cuerpo que se le había antojado.

Se apartó de él, completamente despierta, y con sus ojos increíblemente abiertos.

¿Aquello era felicidad?

Un picor se extendió por su nariz y sus ojos, haciendo que las lágrimas acudieran rebeldes a sus ojos.

- ¡Lucy! – exclamó el Rey, asustado.

- ¡Oh, Caspian, claro que sí! ¡Te quiero! – y se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos, en un abrazo colmado de sonrisas y lágrimas de alegría.

_**Dime que hay detrás de esa cara dibujada.**_

_**Dime si es normal que me pase esto que me pasa.**_

La ceremonia de la boda entre el Rey Caspian X y la Reina Lucy La Valiente fue todo un evento digno de ver y de recordar por miles de siglos.

Todo Cair Paravel fue decorado hermosamente con toda clase de arreglos, pero lo que más destacaba, eran las hermosas flores blancas con las que colmaron a la Reina una vez que fue preparada.

Lucy, de ya 24 años de edad, vestía un hermoso corpiño decorado maravillosamente con precioso encajes y perlas blancos que era estrecho hasta su cintura de la que salía una hermosa falda de gasa decorada con flores y perlas y finalmente unos elegantes tacones que la hacían estar un poco más cerca del corpulento hombre que era Caspian.

Quien esperaba en el altar, en un traje blanco con decoraciones de oro.

Ella pensó, mientras se acercaba acompañada por Aslan, que él realmente se veía como un Rey.

- Espero que la cuides bien, Gran Rey – le dijo Aslan, una vez que dejó a Lucy junto al altar, con su pequeña mano entrelazada con la de Caspian.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, Aslan – aseguró, recibiendo a su futura mujer a su lado.

Mientras el telmarino que los uniría hablaba, Caspian sintió como la mano de Lucy le apretaba con fuerza, así que sintió la necesidad de mirarla.

Aún sin poder creerse que aquello fuera verdad.

- Caspian… - le llamó, en un pequeño susurro.

- ¿Si, Lu?

- Mi único deseo para contigo es este… - la oyó coger aire, y enlazar con más fuerza sus manos.- No quiero quedarme atrás… Pero tampoco quiero seguir adelante sola… Así que, Caspian, por favor… Contigo, por siempre… ¿Es suficiente?

El rostro de la Reina estaba sonrojado y sus ojos un poco cristalinos, él pensó que era la imagen más hermosa que podía atesorar en ese momento.

- Lo es, Lucy.

_**Dime que eres real, no eres un sueño ni nada.**_

_**Dime quien da más y te entrego aquí mis armas.**_

Sin embargo, Caspian no podía haber siquiera imaginado que un embarazo era algo tan complicado.

Lucy se ponía cada vez más hermosa a medida que el tiempo pasaba y ya se iba notando el bebé que crecía en su interior. Bebé que, ahora que estaban casados, él había tomado como hijo.

Al Consejo se le había dicho que la Reina se había quedado embarazada la noche de bodas, por lo que no hubo ninguna clase de inconvenientes.

Bueno… Ninguna clase de inconveniente ajeno porque…

- ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí? – aquella había sido Lucy, señalando sin ninguna clase de educación a la mujer que había intentado prometerse con él tantas veces.

Caspian había observado su ceño fruncido y la rabia que expulsaban sus ojos verdes, que destellaban amenazantes.

¿Estaba celosa? Ese pensamiento se le antojó enternecedor y no pudo más que sonrojarse, una pequeña alegría se apoderó de su corazón.

¡Lucy celosa!

¡Es que hasta celosa era linda!

- ¡Caspian, responde! – exigió, sonrojada de rabia y observándolo con los mofletes inflados.

- Es que… Verás…

- Venía a conoceros, Reina Lucy – la mujer en cuestión hizo una reverencia ante Lucy que la seguía mirando desconfiada.

- ¿Con qué propósito?

Caspian comenzaba seriamente a pensar en detener la posible pelea de gatas que estaba a punto de desatarse.

- Con el de saber si los rumores que llegaron hasta la casa de mi familia eran ciertos – Lucy vio, más molesta todavía, la sonrisa de superioridad que se dibujaba en el rostro de aquella irritante noble.

- ¿Y de qué rumores se trata, querida? – el sarcasmo en su voz era tan notorio que la sonrisa de la otra desapareció.

- De que vos os habíais quedado embarazada, mi Reina.

La sonrisa irónica que cruzó el rostro de Lucy fue casi instantánea.

- Entonces podéis observar lo cierto de ese rumor – se puso de perfil, Lucy ya lucía los casi seis meses de embarazo.

- Sí, la verdad es que ponía en duda que estuvieras cualificada para reinar ya que habéis estado restituida de vuestro cargo por unos años y encima lo del embarazo… Está haciendo Caspian todo el trabajo, ¿no? – dijo con una mirada triunfal.

- Guardias – llamó Lucy a sus servidores.

Caspian tuvo que intervenir.

_**Dime que será todo esto que me pasa.**_

_**¡Dime dímelo ya porque ya no entiendo nada!**_

- ¡! – aquel era el grito matutino de su amada esposa cuando quería algo que a él no le iba a gustar.

Y, con casi los ocho meses de embarazo, se estaba haciendo demasiado común.

- Dime, amor mío.

Podía ver como a Lucy le brillaban los ojos cada vez que él la llamaba cariñosamente, eso le hacía sentir en paz consigo mismo.

- Esto… Me apetece helado de chocolate – pidió, con un sonrojo ahora cubriendo sus mejillas.

- ¿Helado de chocolate? – frunció el ceño, había oído a Lucy hablar muchas veces del chocolate pero…

- ¿No sabéis hacerlo? – grandes ojos verdes a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

- ¡No llores! – Ella le miró suplicante.- Creo que sería buena idea que le dieras a las chicas de la cocina la receta, a ver qué pueden hacer…

- ¡Bien!

Caspian la detuvo agarrándola del brazo, ella le miró interrogante.

- No deberías correr en tu estado. Ya falta poco, ¿verdad?

Ella se viró y observó los hermosos ojos del hombre que la miraban como a una estrella.

- Un mes y medio – le responde, acercándose a él.

Caspian solo quedó pensativo mientras Lucy pasaba sus delgados brazos por su cuello y le abrazaba con dificultad debido al embarazo. Él sonrió y le acarició la espalda con ternura.

- Cuando suceda, ¿estarás bien? – le preguntó, cuando ella se alejó de él.

- Claro que sí, tú estarás conmigo – sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a caminar rumbo a las cocinas.

- Siempre contigo, Lucy, siempre…

_**Mira La vida.**_

_**Mira la vida, mira.**_

_**Mira la vida como vuelve y te sorprende.**_

_**Mira la vida que fondo tiene el cajón.**_

_**Mira la vida que regala todas las flores que tiene,**_

_**Aunque algunas las arranque con dolor.**_

Observó con ojos melancólicos la lápida que habían levantado en un alejado lugar del jardín, a los pies de un hermoso cerezo y se sentó delante de ella.

- Hola, Ed, ¡cuánto tiempo! – saludó, al joven que descansaba en paz.

Después, no supo qué más decir y se quedó en silencio, contando las letras que habían sido grabadas en la placa de oro.

- Ya queda menos, se espera que el parto sea para esta misma semana. La última vez que vine a verte aún faltaban dos meses y Lucy casi hace estallar una guerra con una familia de nobles, ¿te acuerdas? Tu hermana es mucho… Mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado tener – sonrió con ternura.- Ya queda poco para que nazca tu hijo o hija… Lucy dice que cree que sea niño porque dice que se ha puesto más hermosa con el embarazo – eso le hizo soltar una risa.- No sabía que fuera posible que se pusiera más hermosa. Espero que los estés viendo desde donde quiera que estés, porque ella te recuerda a cada momento… A su amado hermano – se levantó del césped y dejó unas flores sobre la lápida.- Yo los protegeré por ti, Ed, no tienes que preocuparte… Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te tenemos presente, en nuestros corazones.

- ¿Caspian? – al reconocer la dulce voz que le llamaba se dio la vuelta.

Lucy se encontraba caminando por un sendero a unos cuantos metros de él y traía una cesta llena de flores y bayas.

_**Dime que es verdad que te quedas a mi lado,**_

_**Dime una vez más que te gusto hasta enfadado.**_

Los gritos de Lucy lo estaban atormentando, encima la comadrona no le había dejado pasar para estar con ella durante el parto.

No podía estarse quieto, no dejaba de recorrerse el mismo pasillo una y otra vez cuando largo era.

Aslan estaba allí, haciéndole compañía.

- No te desesperes, hijo mío – la grandiosa voz tan sabia como siempre.

- Pero es que parece que está sufriendo – le sudaban las manos.

- Está dando luz a una nueva vida – le dijo, haciendo que el Rey cayera cuando pesado era sobre el sillón enfrente de la puerta de sus aposentos.

Entonces, Lucy dejó de gritar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Y se comenzó a oír un llanto.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro…

Lágrimas de alivio recorrieron las mejillas de Caspian.

_**Dime dímelo ya que me miras y te mueres,**_

_**Dime dímelo más que sin mi tú ya no eres.**_

Había resultado ser un niño, un sano y fuerte niño que había heredado los rubios cabellos de la madre y los profundos ojos negros de su verdadero padre.

Lucy no se separaba del bebé al que habían llamado Skandar salvo cuando lo dejaba a su cargo porque tenía que hacer alguna cosa, lo cual no era muy a menudo.

Lucy amaba a su hijo, él la amaba a ella… y al niño como si fuera su propio hijo.

- Mira, Ed… - la voz de Lucy le llegó desde el claro en el que se encontraba la tumba que habían erigido en honor al Rey Edmund _El Justo_.- Este es Skandar, tu hijo… - las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Lucy.

Caspian detuvo a su caballo y decidió esperarla mientras la observaba con ojos rebosantes de amor.

- Ha nacido sano y se parece muchísimo a ti, ¿sabes? Caspian lo quiere tanto como lo querrías tú… O incluso puede que más… Soy feliz, Ed, soy plenamente feliz… Aunque no podría decirte cuánto, ¡qué tonta sería! – una risa provocó que las lágrimas penetraran en aquellos hermosos labios.- Gracias por esta alegría, Ed, aquí está tu eterna historia… Nunca desaparecerás, nunca se perderá tu linaje… Skandar se encargará de que existas eternamente. Te amo, hermano, espero que lo recuerdes.

Las manos del pequeño bebé reclamaban secar las lágrimas del rostro de su madre lo que provocó que una sonrisa escapara de los labios de la Reina mientras se daba la vuelta y más lágrimas caían por las mejillas sonrojadas al ver a su esposo esperándola, pacientemente, sobre el bello semental blanco.

- Eres realmente como el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas, Caspian – le dijo, al llegar hasta él.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres la princesa que ha obtenido su final feliz?

El beso que fue depositado en los labios del Rey respondió a su pregunta.

_**Mira la vida. Mira la vida, mira.**_

_**Mira la vida como vuelve y te sorprende.**_

Unos años más tarde, en su cumpleaños número dos, un enérgico y travieso niño miraba con el ceño fruncido las velas de su gran, gran… pero insisto, GRAN tarta de cumpleaños.

- ¿Pasa algo, amor mío? – una hermosa Reina de iguales rubios cabellos le limpiaba la boca con ternura.

- ¿No le pides nada a las velas, Skandar? – su padre también lo miraba algo extrañado.

- ¿Si le pido a las velas un hermanito me lo darán?

Los dos Reyes parpadearon sorprendidos mientras la música que reinaba en el salón de baile acallaba sus pensamientos.

_**Mira la vida que fondo tiene el cajón.**_

_**Mira la vida que regala todas las flores que tiene**_

_**Aunque algunas las arranque con dolor.**_

Y así fue como llegaron a aquella situación.

Caspian se dejó caer contra la pared de Cair Paravel mientras observaba como sus hijos corrían por el jardín seguidos de su madre.

¿Quién se lo hubiera dicho hace unos años? ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que iba a acabar siendo Rey de una maravillosa tierra, que iba a casarse con el amor de su vida y que ahora tenía dos herederos?

Seguramente, quien quiera que hubiera sido, no le habría creído ni una sola palabra.

Pero ahora, por ahora, la vida que se había mostrado tan bipolar… Por el momento, iba viento en popa.

- ¡Caspian! – le llamaba Lucy.

- ¡Papá, papá! – Sakandar y Georgie fueron corriendo hasta él y empezaron a jalarle de la ropa.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Entre risas, recordó que debía guardar la imagen que estaba viviendo:

En la que sus hijos le jalaban hacia su esposa, que esperaba sentada en un prado de flores y tréboles.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

La historia ha llegado a su fin ^^

Espero que os haya gustado.

**_¡Besotes!_**


	7. Especial: Los Duendes De París

Aquí traigo un especial,

pues me enteré ayer, gracias a mi querida SofiaLugo, de que el plazo se había extendido xD,

Para ampliar un poco esta historia con un momento divertido.

¡Besos & Abrazos!

Disfrutad.

* * *

**Los duendes de París.**

Todo había sucedido una tarde en la que la noche casi caía, en aquella época en la que esperaba a su segundo hijo y se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo un libro sentada en el acomodado sillón a los pies de la gran ventana de la enorme biblioteca en el ala este de Cair Paravel.

Skandar se encontraba acostado sobre la suave moqueta de terciopelo rojo mientras garabateaba en una libreta en blanco que Caspian le había regalado para que se entretuviera por las tardes mientras Lucy descansaba.

- Mamá – le llamó.

La joven Reina de 25 años desvió la vista del libro y la clavó en el pequeño niño rubio de apenas 2 años de edad.

Sonrió al ver que su hijo se había manchado con las ceras de colores los mofletes sonrojados por la pureza de su niñez.

- Dime, amor – cerró el libro.

Skandar se dejó ayudar por su madre para subir al sillón, sentándose en el regazo de ella mientras miraba la creciente barriga de embarazada en la que crecía su próxima hermana o hermano.

- ¿De dónde vienen los bebés, mamá?

Lucy dejó caer el libro asombrada por la pregunta.

Ya había pensado en la probabilidad de que Skandar le hiciera aquella pregunta algún día, pero desde luego no había pensado en que lo haría con dos años.

…

Bueno, de por sí Skandar había roto sus esquemas cuando al cumplir los dos años les había pedido un hermanito.

- 'Está sacando la vena sabionda de su padre' – pensó Lucy _La Valiente_, recordando aquellos días lluviosos en los que Edmund se sentaba en el salón leyendo un complicadísimo libro que no soltaba hasta que terminaba y que ella nunca había logrado comprender.

- Mami, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? – volvió a preguntar, pensando que su amada madre no le había escuchado.

Los colores carmines subieron hasta el rostro de Lucy al recordar las noches de pasión que habían hecho falta hasta que ella volvió a quedarse embarazada… Y las que aún continuaban de vez en cuando.

Se obligó a volver a Narnia al ver cómo los mofletes de su hijo se hinchaban de pura indignación al sentirse ignorado por ella.

- Pues verás… Cariño… - comenzó, sintiéndose perdida, ¿dónde estaba Caspian _El Navegante_ cuando se le necesitaba?- Existe una planta en un lejano, pero lejano lugar llamado París…

- ¿París? Nunca he oído hablar de él – replicó, escéptico.

- Es un lugar del mundo en el que viene mamá, querido Skandar – sonrió triunfal, nadie más que ella conocía realmente su mundo así que Skandar no tenía manera de saber si era o no verdad.

- ¿Algún día podré ir a tu mundo? – los ojos negros brillaron.

- Quizás sí, quizás no – le acarició los rubios cabellos.- Todo depende de Aslan.

- No le veo desde mi cumpleaños – volvió a inflar sus mofletes.

Lucy sintió que la alegría subía hasta su garganta.

- ¡Es que eres tan lindo, Skandar! – exclamó en un arrebato, abrazando a su hijo y llenándolo de besos.

El niño parpadeó sorprendido mientras los suaves labios de la Reina le hacían cosquillas en los mofletes.

Recordó que su padre le había dicho que no se asustara ante los repentinos cambios de humor que viera en Lucy ya que era normal por el embarazo.

Aun así, Skandar pensó que eran demasiado repentinos.

- Mami, estabas hablando de la planta de París… - le recordó.

La bella y honorable mujer dejó de frotar sus mejillas contra la de su hijo y, con ánimos recobrados, lo sentó de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Ah, sí! – Juntó las palmas, con una sonrisa.- E sa planta produce unas semillas mágicas que recogen unos duendecillos muy graciosos – hace el gesto de las largas orejas y la baja estatura.

Skandar subió ambas cejas y la observó con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Y cómo llegan esas semillas hasta tu barriguita? – preguntó.

Lucy parpadeó.

- Creo que eso deberías preguntárselo a tu padre – respondió, sonriendo nerviosa y depositando a Skandar sobre la moqueta de nuevo.

El niño infló los mofletes y salió de la biblioteca bajo la curiosa mirada de su madre, que instantes después le estaba siguiendo por los largos pasillos de Cair Paravel en rumbo a la Sala del Trono de Caspian X.

- ¡Papá! – llamó el niño, atravesando la puerta que en comparación con él parecía la de la casa de un gigante.

La voz del niño resonó en toda la Sala y provocó que Caspian diera un salto y soltara el compás con el que estaba trazando la próxima ruta de navegación. Observó con horror la gran raya que surcaba el mapa de lado a lado debido al sobresalto, decidió que terminaba antes tirando el mapa y volviéndolo a hacer que intentando borrar la línea.

Lucy se tapó la boca, escondida detrás de la puerta, para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

Se dio la vuelta y observó al hijo que había tomado como propio y que fruncía el ceño de tal manera que los ojos apenas se le veían.

- ¿Skandar? ¿Qué sucede? – se agachó y cogió al niño en brazos.

- Papá, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés? – preguntó, sin ningún tipo de tapujos.

Caspian tuvo que permanecer en silencio y dejar que la información penetrase en su cabeza para poder entender la pregunta que había salido de los labios del infante.

Se vio obligado a sentarse en el Trono.

- ¿Se lo has preguntado a tu madre?

El niño de dos años puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué te dijo? – una sonrisa nerviosa se adivinaba en sus labios.

- Que había una planta en París que daba unas semillas y unos duendecillos las recogían.

¿París? ¿Planta? ¿Duendecillos?

Caspian empezó a cuestionarse los límites de la imaginación de su esposa.

- ¿Y qué más quieres saber?

- Cómo llegan las semillas a la barriguita de mamá.

¿A quién había salido ese niño? Pensó escandalizado.

- Pues… - buscó en los lagos de su mente una explicación fantástica que su hijo no pudiera refutar para aquella pregunta.- Verás, esa semilla se mete dentro de un bombón que la cigüeña deja en la ventana de cada casa para que el marido se la regale a su esposa cuando quieran tener un hijo – respondió, triunfal.

Skandar parpadeó muchas veces.

- ¿Le regalaste bombones a mamá para tener a mi hermanito?

- Sí – sonrió, orgulloso.

Skandar se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Las flores y los bombones son muy típicos, ¿verdad? – ahora quien parpadeaba era Caspian.- Porque le he preguntado a varios habitantes de Cair Paravel y todos han respondido algo así – sonrió ampliamente, enseñando los dientes de leche que ya se le empezaban a caer.

Skandar descendió de las piernas de su padre hasta llegar al suelo.

- Bueno… Os creo.

- '¿Qué nos crees, criajo sabiondo?' – pensó Caspian, con una sonrisa nerviosa y la gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

- Le diré a mamá que dentro de unos años le regalaré bombones – exclamó divertido, saliendo de la Sala del Trono.

- ¡Tú! ¡Enano! ¡Tu madre es mía! – Respondió, viendo como el niño le sacaba la lengua y salía corriendo de la Sala.- Será posible…

Una encantadora y dulce risa se oyó por toda la sala.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la mujer que amaba.

Una mujer que estaba esperando un hijo legítimo de él, el futuro hermano o hermana de Skandar.

- ¿Estabas escuchando?

- Un poco nada más – llegó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Tu hijo te quiere robar – murmuró, a regañadientes.

Ella rió más fuerte.

- Dicen que el primer amor de un hijo es su madre – sonrió, divertida por la situación.

- ¿Y el de las niñas?

- Su padre.

- Más vale que seas una niña – le dijo a la criatura que crecía dentro del vientre de la Reina.

- Celoso – dijo, riendo.

Y él la atrajo hasta su propio cuerpo y la besó, poniendo todo su amor y su pasión en ello.

**

* * *

**

_**Fin del Especial.**_

Espero que os haya gustado

Me resultó bastante gracioso hacer esta escena ^^

Espero que os haya gustado.

**¡Besotes!**


End file.
